


Enemies

by iimi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angry Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Dirty Talk, Dominant Levi Ackerman, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Levi - Freeform, Manga & Anime, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Past Relationship(s), Plot, Post-Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Trauma, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimi/pseuds/iimi
Summary: Based off the 'No Regrets' OVA, your character meets Levi at a young age, but you make a terrible decision. You find each other later, only to discover who you truly are to each other, causing you to be enemies. With the raging war between you too; being mortal enemies - does it turn into something else?
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 55
Kudos: 168





	1. Snakes and Devils

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> Involves:  
> Sexual violence, sex trafficking and needles/drugs
> 
> The story lightens up as we progress do not worry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your flashback of your past still seems to dull your future decisions, not matter how far you push it away.

He's fast. Each move is calculated; not dwelling on his previous thoughts, but proficiently crafting the next. He swings himself forward, unsheathing a knife from around his belt, quickly locking his hands onto it and plunges forward, aiming for your neck. You side step, seeing at the corner of your eye, the knife cutting through the air. You use this opportunity to take your knife and plunge it into his side. He arches his back, your knife tearing the back of his shirt. Surprised at this reflex, you jump back, creating distance between the two of you. 

You never thought that the one and only, Levi Ackerman would be the one to kill you.

* * *

'"She's a pretty one."

Two men stood in front of you - both very tall and scarily strong. Both men wore black trousers and a flint black shirt, their muscles protruding from their arm as if it were overgrown. The one on the right had a scar plastered on his face from his jaw to his upper cheekbone, slightly covered by his hand stroking his jaw as he gawks at you in lust. The one on the left, slightly shorter, but equally muscular glares at you too, whilst you are sat down, hunched against the wall. 

You shut your eyes, unable to look at your dead mother on the floor, blood splattered across the carpet.

"Show your pretty face for me sweetie." The taller man steps toward you. You keep your face buried in your knees, scared shitless of these two men. You have heard about these people. Your mother told you that these people look for trouble; that you should stay away from them. You remember asking her what you should do if you are in danger, which she replied, _'you'll know',_ but right now you have no idea what to do. You don't even understand to this day what she meant by that. You asked her again and again what she meant, but she always silenced you with that same phrase. Your mother was eccentric. She was an alchemist, though she told the public that she was a doctor . In your nine years of living with her, she never explained her creations and ideas; she just showed her work to you without explanation. 

Every day, she would inject something into you; no matter how much you would scream from shock and agonise over the pain, she kept doing it every day. No matter how many claw marks you gave her, no matter how puffy your eyes would get, she would continue without looking up. But as days went on, you started to feel less pain from her injections. You never thought much of it, and didn't complain as you really couldn't stand the pain that the injection gave you. One day, you mustered up the courage and you asked her what it was. That was the only day that she ever gave you a straight answer: 'Poison' 

"Your looks compensate for your shitty attitude." The man said, grabbing your jaw to lift you up and then throwing you against the wall. You fall, still squeezing your eyes shut, your ears ringing relentlessly from your head being slammed against the wall. You want to scream and call out for help, but your limbs are sobbing and wailing, shaking at the touch.

"Don't break her for fucks sake," A low rumble emanates from the shorter man, "She's valuable. If you break her, they'll be mad." There is an eerie silence in the air. 

"Don't you wanna fuck her, Joe?" The taller man's finger tips trailed up and down your leg and slowly under your loosely fitted dress, onto your thighs, leaving a gut wrenching feel of horror and repulsion flood your body.

"Then she won't be pure." One of the captors, who seems to be called Joe retorted. "Don't fuck this up." His hands stopped trailing up your outer thigh and reluctantly he removed his hands off you. He lets out a sigh.

"Tie her up then." Joe nods and storms over to you, sitting you up against the wall and then turning you so your hands are behind your back, face pressed against the wall. He firmly ties the rope around your wrists several times and tugs on it, breaking your skin slightly, letting blood seep out. Joe seizes your arm and drags you out of your sitting room to outside your front door, where you see a carriage waiting. Joe throws you in the carriage with apathy, following you straight after. The scar-face man climbs onto the horse and turns around.

'Inject her.' He orders. The captor, Joe, beside you, reaches to a compartment next to the door and takes out a syringe. He pushes your face to the wall of the carriage and injects the substance in your arm. But instead of feeling drowsy or ill, you feel nothing. Nothing in your system screams at you to fall asleep, or to throw up. You feel normal. Your mind is flooded with thoughts - should you go to sleep? Should you inform them that you don't feel anything? But that thought instantly gets shut down. 

You flicker back to the thoughts of your mother injecting you: How you wailed and screamed and threw up. Streaks of agony flashing in your abdomen, spasms of hot and cold flashes down your arm. But you felt nothing of the sorts. There is no effect. 

You remember that your mother would also give you painless injections. How when she injected you and you began to feel happy; sleepy even. But you never remember what happened after. However your mother did this type of injection over and over again, where it left you groggy, but it gradually left you awake and aware. You always used to think that she did this as a treat - the way it made you feel was so ecstatic that sometimes you would do this without her permission. The lingering understanding of peace and languor clouded your mind - it was beautiful. Until one day, your mother caught you injecting yourself with the substance without her permission. She only injected her vials into you twice a day - the first injection would be the painful one, and the second would be the euphoric one. But you used the euphoric drug around four times a day. You remember her tears cascading down her face with her hands fisted in her hair, chanting at you again and again, until she locked you up in your basement. You stayed there for days. You trembled, you would cry, waiting for these withdrawal symptoms to pass. And they did. As soon as your mother released you, you went to the Interior Police and told them about her. You told them she was an alchemist, along with her real last name - Reader. When you walked home, you found men in your home. The same men that have captured you now. You walked in your door, to find these men beating her until she was no much more than a blood bag. They then savoured you, and tied you up and now you were in a carriage being taken somewhere.

You snapped yourself back to reality as you felt your eyelids become heavy. Your lips quiver into an imperceptible grin. It is that same feeling. The feeling of euphoria. It is the same drug that your mother gave you and took away from you. An anaesthetic. Your captor's wanted you to be unconscious, asleep, and to put up this charade, that is what you did. You closed your eyes, deepened your breathing and lay there. At this point, you didn't care about where you were or what they would do to you. You didn't care that you saw your mother dead on the floor, her jaw bone dislodged from her skull, with her arms dislocated beneath her body. You just knew you felt good. Something in your mind pleaded you to listen to their conversation - maybe you could get some information and use that to escape. But this feeling - you missed it. 

After a while, you felt a blindfold being pulled over your eyes and a hand wrap around your waist to fling you over their back, so your legs were dangling at their front. Your senses instantly awaken, this feeling of elation soon subsided, leaving you empty and desolate. You must be far from home, from Wall Rose. A sharp panic surges through your body. You cannot show your panic however, you need to keep up your act of being asleep and drugged. You relax your breathing once more and remain motionless.

Suddenly, your body is thrown on the floor. You seem to be inside a room. It's warm - leaving your body to become sticky and uncomfortable. The floor seems like it is made from something other than wood. It feels smooth, unlike the floor you have at home. At home, the floor is rough and wooden, it creaks with every move, but this floor seems durable. Your blindfold gets taken off and you open your eyes. The floor is shiny and white, with swirls of a light grey trickling in between it. Marble. You have seen it before, in expensive shops where your mother would sometimes take you. You never bought anything from those shops - your mother simply liked to look around in shops like those as you did not have the money for that. She simply loved the idea of wealth, though we never obtained it. You shift your glance around you - a man - grey hair with a crown positioned comfortably on top. He wore white robes with a gold hemming at the seams, and he wore sandal-like shoes, leaving his toes exposed. The chair was intricately carved with circular shapes that decorated the sides, leading to the gold plated armrests where his hands rested. Ribbons of light splayed across the massive red rug that was sprawled on the marble floor. 

"She really is beautiful." The white haired man murmured, licking his lips as he widened his eyes at you. He raises his hand and wavers it to your captors, making them leave the room immediately. You glance around the room again, only now noticing that there is a man who seems to be in a military uniform by his side, holding a spear in one hand and his other hand placed behind his back.

"Your last name is Reader, correct?" He tilts his head.

Fatigued, you nod. A smile stretches across his face.

"Sorry to not introduce myself earlier," he begins, "I am King Fritz. What's your first name?" 

Your face remains blank. Your mother warned you about King Fritz and how he hates your people. How you should stay away from him and anything to do with the military. She told you to never say your real name, but your fear overrides you and makes you forget about her orders. You attempt to speak but your throat is dry and tenses up, only resulting in a weak cough. King Fritz chuckles and wavers his hand again. His guard nods and exits the room, shortly after coming back with a glass of water and placing it against your lips. You chug the water desperately and pull back with a sigh of relief.

"Y/N." You reply. 

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." King Fritz leans forward in his chair, his hands shifted to his lap, locking his fingers together. "Do you know why you're here??"

You shake your head. Your cheeks instantly flush from your lie and he can see it.

His smile evaporates and gives you a callous look. 

"It is a shame your clan is so horrible to me." He begins. "Just like the other clans." 

"Other clans?" You say shakily.

"The Asian Clan, the Ackerman Clan and the Reader Clan." He begins to shake his head and tut. "When will the war ever end?" 

"My family hurt you?" You ponder. His callous glare switches to an unreadable look, however you are sure you see a faint curl in the corner of his lips. 

"More than you could imagine." King Fritz says. "Those families have been very mean to me - they have rebelled and took everything from me. I just tried to give them a new life...freedom." 

"I am not like them." You plead. 

He looks at me, perplexed. He lets out a small laugh. He clicks his tongue to the guard and looks at you. The guard picks you up and places you in front of the King, your nose brushing his shin. You are kneeling in front of him. He looks down, a wicked smile haunts his face. His hand reaches into your dress onto your naked back and starts stroking it. You feel sheer terror and want to scream, but given your circumstances, that would not work. You feel too enervated to resist. He lets out a small groan and his hand starts moving his hand on your ribcage which itches slowly next to your chests, but your breasts had not developed yet. A surge of electricity fuels your body. You understand what to do.

"I am not like them." You exclaim, your body shivering in disgust. He stops touching you.

"What do you mean?" He asks with an undertone of lust. 

"I know where an Ackerman is."

"Hmmm??" He says. "Elaborate." 

"She was a patient of my mother's, my King. I can give her to you." You spout.

He freezes. He lets out a small 'Hmph' with a pleased grin over his chapped lips. 

"You are quite something." He leans back into his chair. "Stand up." You don't know if you can. Your legs tremble and you stand up. "Untie her." The guard leaves his side and slices through your ropes. You exhale, your hands tingling out out of relief. "I was going to have so much fun with you tonight.." He begins. "Such a shame I will not have that for today." You shift uneasily. "The Ackerman's are bad people. They slaughtered your family for years,' he lies, "You want to take revenge on them?"

"Yes." You squirm. His eyes glint. 

"If I asked you to kill her, would you?" 

You hitch your breathing.

"Your father died, did he not?" 

You nod.

"The Ackerman's did that to you." 

You gasp, your eyebrows furrow. 

"I will kill her." You state. "I promise."

"And you will come back to me once you have done so?" He asks, caressing your cheek.

"Yes, my King." You respond. 

"You see," King Fritz says with a sigh, "I do not know if you will keep that promise. So I have to go with some precautions, you see?" His guard rushes out of the room and returns with a vial and a syringe. The guard takes your arm and injects you. You let out a sharp exhale and feel the substance enter your skin. "I have just injected you with a small dosage of poison. Not to worry though. It is a slow burning poison. You can survive for less than a day. But not much longer, it will kill you." He strokes your jaw and cups your face. "You need to kill her in less than a day. I have an antidote ready for you. Bring back the head for a 'souvenir'." He chuckles.

You nod slowly.

"Go." He orders. You hurriedly pick yourself up and the guard escorts you to a carriage. You sit inside, biting the inside of your cheeks. It appears we will be going back to the Underground.

Kuchel Ackerman. A woman of a family who has hurt yours for generations. Your anger burns endlessly. You want revenge.


	2. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from last chapter, what will you do to Kuchel? Do you believe the King or your mother?

"Here." You say. The man beside you opens the carriage door and shuts it abruptly as soon as you step out. 

_Am I actually doing this?_ You think to yourself. You have never killed anyone before. It never even crossed your mind. Sure, you get enraged with intrusive thoughts sometimes - especially toward your mother, but the idea of taking away a life chills you. 

The Ackermans. The King has told you that they have killed most of your bloodline. They have taken away your family. The only thing you had left was your mother - and now she is dead. You push away the image of her body in your living room. But something does not make sense. The King told you that they have brought havoc in these walls, yet your mother used to tell you how the King brought havoc in these walls. It doesn't add up. Who is lying? Your mother did everything for you - she bought you toys, even when there was not enough money for herself; she bought you clothes, dresses even, and got a part time job to cover for it. But she locked you up. She got you addicted to her drugs. She left things with no explanations. She would do her practices on you, no matter how much your lungs convulsed from your jets of tears. She had no expression on her face - as if she was doing this for your own good. King Fritz - he tried to assault you - even more, but he offered a second life. No matter how disgusted you feel toward him, you can't help but blindly rage toward the Ackerman family. 

You begin to move your feet, still feeling lightheaded and sickly. Kuchel's house is not far from here. The carriage has left, meaning he really entrusted you to do this task. If you did, could this lead to your freedom? To wealth with the King? 

The air is thick, a light haze looming over the city. The underground feels so different from the overground. You feel grateful to live in the overground. Lights flicker from you right and left, water trickling out of the pipes onto the floor, a faint whistle of the wind that hums into the silent evening. Your toes curl as your naked feet sludge against the grime on the floor. Mice squeak, rattling the dumpsters, causing your apprehension to only increase. A lump forms in your throat. 

Before it sinks in, you are in front of Kuchel's house. It's an old, dilapidated house - it has not changed much since the last time you visited. You have only visited Kuchel's house once with your mother. Your mother said she needed to discuss 'important things' with her and you never even begged to question what. Your mother would have probably given you a vague answer, just as always. Kuchel seemed sweet. She was inviting but always had a hint of apprehension to her. Maybe because she lived alone. 

You knock at the door. There is no answer. You knock again. There is still no answer. Your hands begin to feel sweaty and stick to the folds of your fingers. You stretch your fingers out and shake them, momentarily distracting you from your task. 

"Come in." A soft voice calls from within, it is barely audible as of your heart pounding so loudly in your chest. You walk your way inside, shoulders jolts upward from the creak of the door. You close the door behind you.

The interior is also the same how you remembered it. Dusted floors and a small table in the center. You move past the living room and enter the bedroom. Kuchel is lying in bed. Her skin is a sickly white wash, her face carved with a few wrinkles and red marks. She remains completely motionless. 

"Kuchel." You barely make out a whisper. Her eyes glance over to mine wearily, her face still looking upward. A crack of a smile appears on her face. All your resolve is gone. Kuchel looks feeble, puny. You rush over to her and kneel next to her bed holding her hand. "Are you okay?" 

"Who knows." She exhales. Her breathing are long and deep, every now and then she hitches her breath and grimaces. 

"What's wrong??" 

"It appears I am ill." She murmurs. 

"Do you need me to do anything?" You say, eyes widening and jaw clenching. No matter how sadistic this sounds, this is good for you. She is ill, she looks as if she will die any hour now, meaning that you do not need to kill her. She is alone. All you need to do, is take her head and present it back to King Fritz. Easier said than done.

"Look after Levi." She whispers. 

Levi?? Who is Levi? A lover? A friend? A dog? 

"Who is-" You begin to ask who Levi is, but you hear the door slam open, followed by heavy steps from what seems to be five or six soldiers. Why are they here? Were you followed?? Are they thugs?? You turn around to see five men in military uniform pointing guns at Kuchel. 

"We can't shoot that one." One of the men gestured his gun toward you. He grabs you by the back of your neck and throws you behind them. You land on your backside, right on your tailbone. What is going on??

"What is going on??" You declare. One of the men turn to you.

"We kill her after right?" The man says, elbowing another solider. 

"Kill me?? But the King wants me alive!" You shrill.

"You are a Reader Clan, it doesn't matter. He was gonna kill you anyways." 

You freeze.

"You didn't know?" He starts laughing. You feel tears swell up inside you. Next thing you hear are two gun shots sounded. The house falls silent. You try not to cry - you compose yourself and that same surge of electricity in you that you felt earlier arises again. You run. Your muscles choke your bones as they beg you for air and food. You don't listen. You run past the living room into the kitchen, pushing past the confined space of sauce pans and litter sprawled onto the floor. You hit your foot on a plate and you fall onto your face while exiting the kitchen into the back garden, which leads to an alleyway. 

"Shit." One of the soldiers said, realising you are gone and instructs the others to follow you.

As you pick yourself up, the energy changes. Someone is here. You turn your head to the right. A raven haired boy stood there with his eyes widened. _'Levi?'_ You thought to yourself. He looks sullen and defeated. His eyes glint with an unreadable look. He begins to scowl. He lunges himself onto you, but you side step and begin running for your life. He's fast. He has almost caught up to you. You have no experience in fighting whatsoever so you rely on your adrenaline to keep you alive. Your feet scrapes against the unlevelled pavement, blisters and cuts materialising on your soles. You hyperventilate as you look behind you - the boy is only inches away from you, his hand in a fist in the air, prepared to throw at you whilst the armed men chase behind him. You make a turn, Levi skids shortly, parting your distance slightly but he begins to catch up again. 

As you sprint, you conclude to yourself that you need a plan. The first plan of action is to get rid of the men, or they will kill you both. You peer behind you again and see that the men are carrying heavy artillery. They cannot have that much stamina. You run and run, exceeding all your limits. The faint sound of the boy's steps behind you alarm you - even though he is scrawny and looks very breakable, the amount of resolve that he has is terrifying. Whenever he nears you, it only creates the sparks of electricity in your body to push you to go faster - and it seems his does the same. 

You jump onto a dumpster and precariously heave yourself upward over a fence. It's a dead end. The sparks fly through you again and you jump once again, clutching onto the jutted bricks on the building and climb up. To your surprise, the boy follows you and grabs your ankle. You violently shake him off, aware that you are in jeopardy and kick his wrist off, hoisting yourself over the building onto its rooftop. Your legs give up and you crash to the floor. Your ribcage wheezes as your stomach growls in discordance. It's quiet. The sound of the armed men are gone, and you assume that they have left you. You gasp for another breath of air until you feel a hand wrap around your throat. The boy straddles you and chokes you. You splutter and gasp, you dig your nails into his thighs which seem to be ineffective. With the boy straddling you, you push your body weight backward so you roll backward, grappling his neck with your feet and planting him to the ground. 

"Stop!" You gasp, pushing his head into the floor with you straddling his back. He flails his arms around in attempt to get you off him but you stay put. He stops and puts his arms down. You should tell him what happened. You should tell him that you will be by him. But you don't. An overwhelming wash of guilt and regret floods you. You cannot tell him. You catch your breath, get off his back and flee.

* * *

"Hello??" A voice trails, and a hand motions in front of your face. 

"Hmm?" You say, staring into space.

"Your beer."

You look down and find yourself at a counter of a bar, sitting on a stool with a glass of beer in front of you. You shake your head.

"You okay?" Wilson asks. "You daydream a lot."

You laugh nervously. It wasn't a daydream - it is a memory. That memory always haunts you. You don't know how long it has been since then. Probably like a decade? Who knows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, now we will definitely see more of Levi now. Just needed to get the backstory in first! Do let me know what you think about the story so far!


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as you are having a bad night, you meet someone who has completely enchanted you. You can’t help but feel something is a little off about this guy...

The bar is dimly lit, four lanterns hung from the ceiling sway lightly with the hums of soft chatters. Polished dark wood for the counters and stools complimented the darker shade of wood on the floor. It is a very clean bar - Wilson likes cleanliness. The air was light, as not a rind of dust remained, keeping the atmosphere jovial and approachable. Behind the counter were decanters with half-filled drinks inside, which very much gave away that this bar is quite popular. Wilson scans you.

"Tell me." Wilson says, turning around to face the display of drinks and placing a bottle of gin on the counter. 

"I don't even know anymore." You sigh, resting your elbows on the counter and embedding your chin into your hands. "Shit. I hate the underground." All your memories of your previous home progressively turns into a daydream, a nightmare. Since escaping the King, you have made a new life. Your hair grew out, you changed your name, and most importantly, you worked out. A few nights after the incident, you understood that the underground was your new 'home' though it feels like a jail cell. You learnt from your mistakes which just added to your character. You used to get into fights, used to watch fights and you eventually found Wilson who aided toward your combat skills now. Wilson was no fighter, however his father was - he taught you everything he knew until he died. 

"I can't even imagine what it's like up there." Wilson beams. "But you are doing well in the underground. Most people don't survive."

"I guess I should be grateful toward my mother." You mumble. Back then, you never understood her ideals. You never understood her thoughts. But after the King injected you with that slow burning poison, everything made sense. Your mother, whom you thought was your enemy, was your ally. Because of her, you are immune to pretty much any poison or drug that enters your system. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Wilson opens the bottle of gin and decants the rich liquid into his glass. 

"Not particularly." You have never told anyone the full story about your childhood. You have learnt never to trust anyone, even Wilson. "To new beginnings." You lift your head up and raise your beer. Wilson clinks his glass onto yours and sips his drink down. He stops to look at you, raising an eyebrow of concern to see you taking swigs of your beer. 

"Hey, hey. Easy there." He rests his hand on the beer and pushes it down so it parts from your lips and is placed on the table. "I know you can't get drunk, but you might get some type of bowel cancer." He taps the beer on the side and looks at your eyes with an agitated glance. Albeit hesitantly, you nod. You understand where he is coming from. You do not want yourself addicted on this, just like you were addicted to that other drug before. He is being a good friend. You groan and sink your head in your hands as Wilson leaves the bar to go to the back.

"Having a rough night?" 

You lift your head up from your hands and turn to your right, where a man leans on the counter. He has swollen and fat fingers with a double chin. He disgusts you, his brooding intentions blaze in his iris'. You turn your head back into your hands.

"Don't look away from me, sweetie." He says, leaning in closer to your body, that you feel his whisky-fused breath slice your neck. 

"What do you want?" You roll your eyes into your hands, making sure he does not see you. You aren't that inattentive to not know that you are quite beautiful. Many men have hit on you before. You used to be exhilarated by it; the thrill of controlling men. But as you lived, the more you realise that it is the same thing every time. Men spot a woman looking meek, so they try and lighten their spirits in exchange for sex. You have seen it all before. You know every trick in the book. But this man does something a little different. You continue to disregard him, until you reach for your beer to take another swig. You gulp once, twice...your tongue begins to tingle. Your eyes feel hooded. You understand his play. This man has clearly tried to drug you. You could kill him right here, but Wilson would not appreciate a cadaver on his floors, so out of respect, you decide to play his game a little longer. 

"I feel so tired." You pretend to yawn and droop your head a little. 

"Let me take you home." He exhorts, wrapping a hand around your waist and placing your right arm around his neck so you lean toward him. He adjusts yourself and begins walking out of the bar. He trudges his feet as you drag slightly behind him now outside the bar. 

"Where do you live-" 

You draw out your knife from the inside pocket of your flannel and slice his finger off your waist.

"You BITCH!" He bawls, swinging his other hand directly to your face. Instead of blocking, you side step to hold his wrist and sharply snap his wrist downward while kicking your foot into his shin, causing him to flip onto his back. He lands with a thud and coughs whilst your boot digs into his throat. You press into his neck harder and harder, seeing his saliva splattering onto himself and his face blooms red. One hand is bloodied by his severed fingers whilst the other taps on your foot, indicating for you to stop. But you don't. This bastard wanted to rape you. You haven't felt this much animosity since your revelation about the King. Also, you are still a virgin. You have had many opportunities; the furthest you have done is oral, but you hate the idea of someone that you barely trust being inside of you. And this bastard wants to take that away. 

Something feels off, however. You turn your head and see a silhouette in the dark. They are leaning against the wall with their head turned to face you. You squint your eyes, but it is futile - this man clearly wants to conceal his presence, which you do not want. You take out a knife and throw it toward him. His hand darts upward and catches it. This man has peaked your interest. 

"Who the fuck are you?" You say calmly, your voice still and present. 

"He's dying, you know." The man replies. You look down and see that the man has passed out, motionless. You did want to kill him. You truly did. But this other man is riveting. You take your foot off the man and give a swift kick to his face. The silhouette in front of you transforms into a man. He was a short man, not much taller than you. He has smooth pale white skin and grey orbs as eyes. His hair, jet black, looks light and soft to the touch, that slightly curtained his eyebrows. He wears a white long sleeved shirt, that is rolled up to his elbows, along with a brown waistcoat that sits firmly on his trousers. His trousers, an ash grey were baggy and rolled up just under his knee, where his long black shoes went up to. His style was unlike other men's; you could instantly tell he was different. Judging from his reflexes earlier, you discern his impressive skills and decide against fighting him. You sense no bloodlust from him either -just morbid curiosity. 

"It's refreshing to see a new type of woman." He throws the knife back at you. You catch it collectedly. 

"What do you mean by that?" Your eyebrows angle downwards. He takes a stride toward you, making your body stay alert as you clasp the knife in your hand cautiously. He takes another step toward you, but shows no sign of hostility. 

"The stereotype." He begins, "How women are the softer sex. Not that I agree, but I have seen a fair share of plain women." You seethe through your teeth.

"What does that make me?" You spit, loosing your composure. He does not reply. You snort. "I would love to see a new type of man." You fold your arms. 

"What do you mean by that?" He asks.

"A man who isn't an asshole."

"What does that make me?" His eyes glint playfully.

"An asshole." You say bluntly. He tilts his head in accordance.

"I agree. Men are assholes. But there are different types of assholes. You have me. And you have him." He gestures his head to the floor where the man still lays unconscious.

"Do you want a reward for not wanting to rape me?" You mutter. His eyebrow raises in surprise and then turns into a slight scowl. He then relaxes his face and lets out a soft chuckle. He turns around and starts walking past you, to the bar. Your body for some reason moves on its own, following him.

"You're gonna follow me now?" He walks forward without looking back. You keep your distance from him, around a foot apart but slowly start to walk next to him. This feeling is weird. What the hell is up with this guy? He is so....you can't quite place your finger on it. For whatever reason, you feel a sense of familiarity with him. 

"I was in a middle of a drink till that asshole followed me." You mumble. He opens the door of the bar and gestures his head, allowing you to walk in the bar first, with him following after. You sit at the counter, to meet your eyes with Wilson again. The man sits down on the same counter as you, leaving a stool in between. You roll your eyes.

"Throw this one away, Will," you sign toward the drugged beer. He nods and puts it on the counter behind him. The air in the bar turns thick, a smoke of unease weighs over. Normally, the energy is bustling with life, people roaring and chattering, but now the tension is palpable. You look up to Willson and he shifts his eyes onto the man. You turn your head and realise everyone is looking at him. "Good to know that I'm not the only one who dislikes you." 

Your comment elicits a small smile from the man. "Tea." He says to Wilson. Wilson nods and hurriedly but tentatively takes a tea bag from a small tin and lowers it into a mug. He takes the pan and gingerly pours boiling water into the cup, filling it over the half way line. Whilst Wilson does this, the raven haired man eyes him with warning, his head angled downward and his pupils suspended to his hooded eyelids. Wilson softly places the tea on counter, under the man's chin. The man inhales harshly through his nose, allowing the steam of the tea to ascend past his nostrils into his body and he replies with a small shudder that runs through his spine. He cups the mug with his hands, keeping it on the counter.

"You masturbate to tea?" You scrunch your face up in bewilderment. The man turns his head to you, still cupping his tea.

"You have a problem?" 

"Not at all. I just don't see why you order tea at a bar."

"There is nothing wrong with it." His face, unreadable.

"You don't like alcohol?" You ponder.

"I don't need drugs to escape." 

"What makes you think I am escaping from something?" You lock your fingers together, enchanted.

"You live in the underground." He replies. He brings the cup up to his face and blows lightly, taking a small sip. He exhales and takes a larger sip and places the tea back down.

"Hmph." You nod your head and face back to the bar. 

"You also don't have the typical womanly ideals." 

"Ideals??" You falter whether to feel offended or not.

"Not ideals...more like.." He pauses. "Behaviour."

"And what does a typical woman behave like?" You ask, feeling yourself rile up.

"Feminine." He says bluntly, taking a sip from his tea. He feels you irked and decides to provoke you. "I guess you do have long hair and breasts." You feel enraged. How dare he compare you and then objectify you. You just want to kill him right here, right now. But this man, he must have a weakness. _All men are the same_ , you remember. You have an idea.

"You clearly haven't been around a lot of women in your life." You mutter. He sharply turns his head, contrasting his nonchalant persona earlier. 

"What makes you say that?" He asks, his eyes narrowing. You don't know why, but you like provoking him. And for some reason, the topic of women throws him off. You revel in this. You want to continue your game. You shrug and take your right hand and rub the side of your neck, softly moaning to indicate your release in tension; you tilt your head upward and to an angle, presenting your hand rubbing your neck and you flicker your eyes. You feel his eyes glue to you. Seems as if you were right. 

"Thanks Will, for the drinks." You smile seductively at Wilson, still feeling the man's eyes on you. Wilson eyes the man uneasily. Just as you walk out the bar, you know you are not going to be left alone. You feel a hand gently placed on your shoulder.


	4. Reality

"It's impolite to touch a woman without permission." You say. The man slowly takes his hand off. You brush your shoulder and continue walking into the road. The man continues to tails behind you, giving you distance but eventually walks next to you. 

"You aren't going to say anything after whoring yourself to me?" 

You stop walking and glare at him.

"I was 'whoring' myself to you?" You play innocently, but really disliked his phrasing.

"You do not seem to be thick enough to not know what I am talking about, brat." He frowns. You roll your eyes. You continue walking, again, with him by your side.

"So you're following me in hope for sex, right?" You ask. 

"No." He says quietly. You turn to him and squint your eyes, hoping that maybe you could obtain x-ray vision for his thoughts, but you don't obtain any power whatsoever. Just confusion. "Besides, even if I was, I wouldn't do it tonight anyway. Not after what that asshole tried to do to you."

"So what? You would stalk me and until I feel somewhat better, and then you go for me?" You scoff. The man shakes his head. He appears to be deep in thought.

"That isn't my point. That's not why I am here." 

"Why are you here then?" 

The man stops walking, creating a slight breeze on your left shoulder. You turn around and see him standing there. 

"What?" You snap.

"You seem familiar." He says bluntly. 

"What?" You repeat, but you have a less accusatory tone now.

"I said you seem familiar, brat." He retorts.

"Yeah I heard what you said short-ass." You scold. "From where?"

"So you believe it too? That we have met before." That silences you. You weren't going to be that insolent 'brat' and argue that this man does not seem familiar. You still cannot pinpoint what it is about him. "Have I robbed you?" He ponders. You open your mouth, taken aback, but firmly shake your head. "Have I killed one of your friends? Maybe a family member?"

"Is that all you do? Crime?" You fold your arms.

"Pretty much." His eyes suddenly widen. "You use ODM gear?"

How did he know that? Yes, you have ODM gear, but you fly it as little as possible to not stir commotion toward the military police. If you are arrested once, the King could find you alive, and you cannot have that happening. You fight yourself, whether you should tell this man. He seemed open about his crimes to you, and assuming that he knows a little about ODM gear, makes you thoughtful.

"Yes." You reply finally. 

"Where is it?" He asks.

"I am not telling you any more." 

"Tch." He mumbles. And he walks off. 

Walking home was not that much trouble for you. Yes, it was dark and yes, you were a little drowsy that you had to drag your feet lethargically home. 

You take off your boots and flop onto your bed, sighing as every muscle began to untie itself. _What a weird day._

_The man said he recognised me. I do recognise him too - at least I think I do. He has distinguishable features, so he cannot be someone I run into everyday. My life has been a blur recently, I can barely remember what I ate yesterday._

You sigh and cover your blanket over yourself.

* * *

Your eyes begin to feel less heavy and string themselves upward. Your eyes roll to the back of your head. Even though you cannot get drunk, sometimes there are pains after, which normally subsides by afternoon or from laughing at Wilson's jokes. Considering the fact that you slept in last night's clothes, you should shower, but you have a feeling that today will be very uneventful. All you feel like doing is reading a book and laying down - a lazy day. But the man, yesterday, he mentioned ODM gear, and for some reason that thought has not escaped your mind. You settle for the idea and strap your ODM gear on yourself hastily. You haven't used it in less than a month, but you learn and stick with things quickly. You climb out of your window and stand on its ledge, jumping onto the jutted brick and then pushing yourself onto your roof. Your house is on top of a hill - you planned it this way. Not many people know about this area as it is very inconvenient to get to, but for you, especially since you do not want to be anywhere near the police, you cannot complain. 

You peer down, seeing the stretch of the Underground. You hold your handles and faintly squeeze them, testing the gas flow. Everything seemed to be fine. You take a deep breath in and as you exhale, you squeeze the top trigger, firing an anchor and smoothly follow by squeezing the bottom to fire the gas. You hoist yourself in the air and a grin maps across your face. Your breathing, shallow and fast contrasts the obvious glee that you feel. You glide past taverns, inns, pubs, even Wilsons bar, all seeing it from an aerial view, shocking every muscle in your face to light up and giggle. You graciously flip, somersaulting in the air and shoot an anchor downward, boosting your momentum upward and forward, leading to you falling again. You loved it. The zeal for freedom bursted like no other moment in your life. This was the best feeling in the world though you knew it was ephemeral. As you boost yourself again, you fly past a tall building, but you see something at the corner of your eye. It can't be a bird - they don't live in the underground. 

You begin to steady your flying and you land on a roof. No one is here. You hitch your breathing, but no sound is made. It is unsettlingly quiet. A faint sound of wire runs through the air. A person. A person with ODM was following you. You consider flying with your ODM gear, but you do not want to waste gas. Furthermore, it seems as if they are working alone - you could probably take them. There is not any hiding spot, as it is a flat red roof and you stick out. Your lower body remains still, whilst slowly circling your head to detect movement. It's quiet again. They know how to conceal their presence. But it clicks - the man yesterday also knew how to conceal his presence. He is the only one, besides Wilson who knows about your ODM gear. You prepare your stance. 

A thin sound of a wire shoots beside you. You unsheathe two knives and dodge the anchor that was about to stake you. You tighten your stance and see a man land next to you. 

"Calm down brat." He says. You roll your eyes. It is the same man as yesterday.

"You followed me?" You chastise.

"Blame my morbid curiosity." He mutters. He actions toward your knives, and you gingerly put them away. "You look familiar."

"Yes I know, you said yesterday." You shake your head. The man frowns. He sighs and sits on the floor. You look down and sit down opposite him, gawking at his face. His cheekbones are quite high. It compliments his sharp jaw line. His skin is still pale, but instead of making him look sickly, it accentuates his grey iris' that are loosely hung from his upper eyelid. This man does not look like he sleeps much - but his eye bags are not unattractive in any way - it makes him look a little younger and shapes his cheeks to be sharper. His hair shelters the circumference of his head, and a few strands brush over his eyes, though he disregards of them. He brings his knees to his chest while staring at you. The silence did not feel uncomfortable, just normal. Every now and then he would open his mouth as if to say something and then shake his head in disapproval.

"You done?" You ask. His eyes furrow, discontent planted on his face. He sighs.

"Where did you learn to ODM?" He asks, shuffling his feet.

"From a friend. You?" 

"Self-taught." 

You nod. He replies to your gesture with a 'Tch'.

"Have I sucked you off?" You ask. His head snaps wildly.

"What??" He bellows. 

"Never mind." You say. 

"No, I am curious now. Keep talking."

"It was nothing."

He frowns. He stretches his legs in front of him and leans on his hands behind his back.   
"What's your name?" He asks. 

"Ivy." You reply. You have no intent in sharing your actual name with anyone, especially not with this criminal you met yesterday. "What's yours?"

"Levi."

Every muscle in your body freezes. Your head starts pounding and your lips dry to the touch, parched and rough. Your throat vaporises your saliva and beads of sweat form on your forehead. You feel yourself to get ill - your stomach begins to growl whilst your guilt gnaws on your back, your shoulder blades raised and firm. You hitch your breath. Levi looks at you with a puzzled expression. 

"What?" He grunts but your legs start kicking you away from him, slowly shuffling away from him. You reach for your knives and hold them in front of you. Levi tilts his head and scrunches his face. "Oi." He says, standing up and walking toward you, his hand on his hips with his eyes hooded. "The fuck is wrong with you?" He grabs the front of your shirt and slams you on the ground straddling you. "Calm the fuck down." Your instinct, just like last time screeches at you. You push your body weight back, so you roll backward. Mid-roll you grapple his neck with your feet and plant him to the ground. He goes to resist and he flails his arms around. He stops. He turns his head to the side and looks at you intensely, his eyes widening. He hitches his breathing.  
"You..." He says. You look down at him, still straddling his back and you feel a tear run down your eye, hitching your breathing. His eyes flash wrath. Out of the blue, he reaches for his knife. You jump off him and prepare your stance. 

"Levi..Listen." You begin, but he ignores you. He flashes his knife in front of him. All that oozes from him is malice. There is no calming him down now. You have to ditch the idea of comforting him - this man will go to extreme lengths to kill you. Levi has placed you first on his kill list. You throw a knife at him at an angle that allows it to spin uncertainly through the air. He dodges it.

He's fast. Each move is calculated; not dwelling on his previous thoughts, but proficiently crafting the next. He swings himself forward, unsheathing a knife from around his belt, quickly locking his hands onto it and plunges forward, aiming for your neck. You side step, seeing at the corner of your eye, the knife cutting through the air. You use this opportunity to take your knife and plunge it into his side. He arches his back, your knife tearing the back of his shirt. Surprised at this reflex, you jump back, creating distance between the two of you.

You never thought that the one and only, Levi Ackerman would be the one to kill you. 


	5. New Life

_Levi._ When you were in the bar with Levi and Wilson, everyone went quiet. Did they know who Levi was? The guy was pretty much everywhere. In newspapers to wanted posters. Was your guilt so powerful that you pushed away anything that resembled that night? You feel sick to your stomach as you see Levi charging toward you.

You squeezed the trigger, causing you to boost yourself into the air and anchor to a building up high. To no surprise, Levi was tailing you thirstily behind you, his knife in his hand whilst he held the gear, boosting himself further. He boosts himself once more and brought his arm up to slice your thigh, but you anchor the floor, causing you to plummet swiftly toward the ground. Levi follows you with a disscontempt grunt. You boost yourself through the nooks of the city - making sure you traverse through alleyways, stall markets, tunnels. But no matter where you went, he would find you and charge you. His skill was incredible - he could not have learnt it himself. With every boost and every anchor he released, no fear or apprehension every tickled his face - just resolve and enmity. He throws a knife at you, aiming it for not you, but your wire but you pull them back before he has enough time to sabotage them. You turn a corner and exit the alleyway, now near the centre town where it is a very open area. _Shit._ You think to yourself. But at the corner of your eye, you feel not one presence, but many. You turn back to see Levi, and behind him are four men in green hooded cloaks. Your eyes widen at a symbol on their garments - Wings of Freedom - the Survey Corps. You think about telling Levi, but it appears he already detected their presence, causing him to split away from you and turn a corner. You focus yourself and turn a different corner, noticing two pursuers behind you. The Survey Corps has its reputation. Bold, misleading and suicidal. They must be skilful. 

One of the men come toward you and press their sword against your throat. Your hands react, shielding your throat as your body is thrown to the floor. You stumble back and bring out your knife. The other man comes down, thus you throw your knife, sabotaging their anchors and they fly out of control and land in an alleyway. You only have this one man left. You boost yourself in the air, dodging the swipes of the man's sword, unaware that he backs you up in an alleyway. You will not have enough time to fly off, so you have to fight him here. You land abruptly next to the wall, already cussing yourself at the mistake of cornering yourself. You prepare your stance as the man flies down. He swings toward you, but you dodge, ramming your knife where his neck is. However he grabs your wrist and flips you over, making you land on your back. All the air has been wiped from your system, yet you still have the will to roll when you see his foot about to land on your chest. On the floor, you sweep your leg, tripping his stance, and slide underneath him. You make a run for it, holding the ODM gear triggers, but a leg boots the back of your neck. You fall down, seeing stars in the air and feel ropes being tied around your wrists. The man heaves you up and walks behind you, guiding you in where to walk. _Do these people work for the police? Will they find out who I really am?_

Your thoughts was interrupted from the view of Levi kneeling, tied with his hands behind his back with two soldiers. The first soldier, takes his hood off - he is a tall, blonde man with piercing blue eyes. He stands in front of Levi, looking at him, whilst the other soldier grabs Levi's hair and pulls it back, forcing Levi to look at the blonde man. 

The guard behind you kicks you onto the floor, positioning you next to Levi, facing the tall blonde man. His features were very masculine - chiselled and sharp, his eyes alert and sage.

"I'll ask a few questions." The blonde man said. He holds up Levi's ODM gear. "Where did you get this?" You and Levi remain silent. One of the men kick you and you cough sharply. No one answers. "Who taught you this?" Neither of you answer, leading to the man grabbing Levi's hair and pushing it into the floor. Levi strains his head to the side.

"Self...taught." He grits his teeth.

The blonde guy, who you assume is the leader, smiles inwardly. "And you?" He glances at you.

"The same." You lie. You do not want him to know that Wilson's father taught you. Even though he is dead, you still feel fretful toward Wilson. Levi glances at you, catching your lie, but does not say anything. The leader nods. 

"Very impressive." The blonde man gestures toward Levi, thus one of the soldiers lift his head back up, allowing him to kneel on his own. Levi growls. "What's your names?" The blonde looks at you first. "Ivy." You say, without quavering your voice. "Levi." Levi sucks in between his teeth. The blonde tilts his head.

"Ivy and Levi. You both have many crimes that you have committed. Levi, your face is pretty popular amongst the posters." Levi scowls. "But I am willing to let your crimes go unpunished." You and Levi look up. "Join the Scouts to be a soldier. If you do not join, I will hand you over to the Military Police." 

"I accept." You blurt. You cannot go to the Military Police. By the looks of it, the Survey Corps do not work with the Police. You have no choice. The blonde looks at Levi. You have never seen such restraint on his face, jaw clenched, eyes strained, eyebrows angled. 

"Fine." He spits through his teeth. 

"Good." The blonde man says. The two soldiers stand you and Levi up. "Now, Ivy, it looks like you harmed one of my men." You look up to his stoic eyes. "That does not go unnoticed." You nod. "I am Erwin Smith." He rumbles. "Welcome to the Survey Corps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Now the relationship with Levi and Y/N really plays out. I hope you read more!


	6. Death's Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still reading this, you will be rewarded - the relationship thickens!!!

“Attention all!” Keith Shadis, the commander orders.

The soldiers stomped their right foot in unison, simultaneously bringing their hands to their back with their chests raised.

“From today, these three will be fighting alongside you all. Introduce yourselves!”

You glance at Levi, who does not pay any interest in you, maintaining his gaze on the soldiers in front of him. “Levi.” He says monotonously. The commander’s face itches.

“Levi..the first thing you’ll need is some goddamn discipline.” Shadis glares at Levi and turns his gaze to you. “You.”

“Ivy.” You mutter.

“Do none of you have last names?” Commander Shadis hisses. You and Levi remain quiet.

You flicker your glances at the soldiers - most of them appear fatigued, sombre. Each one of them long to return home, which makes you doubt your decision in joining the Survey Corps. But you had no choice. Erwin has made it clear that the Military Police and the Survey Corps have very different ideals and have no intent in sharing information with each other. Erwin was nice - he seemed as if he could make a good leader in the future. He chose his words mindfully to not cause a scornful glare from Levi. You see him standing in the field of soldiers, and he stares right back at you. For some reason, your dubious thoughts subside, just from his stare. Your eyes quickly meet another soldier. Instead of solemn, droopy eyes, there was a splash in her pupils as she locked her eyes onto yours. Her eyes widened and her jaw relaxed and you spotted a soft smile. Her hair is in a messy ponytail, with some extra hair coming down the sides of her face, slightly brushing over her glasses. You return her energy with a discreet nod.

“Flagon. These two will be assigned to your squad. Look after them.” Shadis huffs.

“Yes, sir.” Flagon salutes promptly, a dissatisfied wince splays on his forehead.

Levi still has not said anything to you, which you assume is a good sign. Him saying nothing to you is ultimately better than him trying to kill you. There are still concerns that warp within you, but you swallow them down. All you need to do is stay away from Levi as much as possible. You need to rise in your ranks, and hopefully you can get promoted and moved to a different squad - one without Levi.

You tighten your ODM gear comfortably and draw out two swords from the compartments. They are much heavier than your knives and might take you a while to get accustomed to it. You fumble with them, unable to process how you should hold them. The brown haired woman with glasses walks over to you. She draws her swords and holds them by their handles. You look down, reposition your hands, grappling the handle and moving your wrists around, feeling the weight of the swords in your hands. You draw them back into your compartment.

“I’m Hange Zoë.” She smiles at you.

In the Underground, avoiding any contact or conversation was the best option. With the paranoia of the Military Police discovering your true identity and rowdy men crowding you, it really was best to keep your distance. But here you are, in the Survey Corps - your number one priority is trusting in your team, going against everything you believed in the Underground. The woman is amicable, approachable and does not seem hostile. It is better for you to at least have someone to ally with, instead of being an absolute lone wolf, which Levi seems to be doing.

“Nice to meet you.” You nod again.

“You're a good learner. Unlike your friend.”

You turn around and see Levi holding the swords behind him. He doesn’t hold the swords by the lower handle - he holds it just below where the thin sword and the metal hand frame begins. You turn back to Hange.

“He is not my friend.” You grit.

“Oh. A lover?”

You let out a soft chuckle and return to your adamant expression. Hange nods slowly. The silence is broken when you turn to see Levi arguing with Captain Flagon. You let out an irritated huff.

“Since you also seem to think what you're doing...” Flagon snaps to you. He must have heard your audible discontentment. He actions his head to the floor next to Levi, thus leaving Hange and standing next to him.

“All I have to do is slice their napes right?” Levi crows.

“Asshole.” You whisper under your breath and you squeeze your trigger, boosting yourself in the air. You draw your swords whilst anchoring to a distant tree, wavering your balance slightly, but you settle your weight distribution and elegantly soar through the air. Using ODM gear in trees felt so much better. When you lived in the Overground, you always yearned for the feeling that birds get - freedom in the skies. You chuckle at the thought, considering how ironic it is now that you are in the Survey Corps.

You boost yourself again and observe a wooden cut-out of a tall figure, which is supposed to resemble a titan. Positioning your feet behind yourself, you lean forward, allowing yourself to move swiftly through the air. You raise your sword to lacerate the nape of the wooden titan. You blink once, and see the nape has been slashed already. Your eyes widen and you anchor behind you, jerking your body away from the titan and hold your swords to your waist.

Suddenly, a sword presses into your neck, but you shield yourself with your sword. Your sword faintly draws blood at the front of your neck as the other sword presses down. Your eyes dart up and see Levi leaning his body downward, clenching his sword and pushing it to your neck. You feel yourself plummet. You wrap your legs around his right ankle and twist your body, trying to break his foot. He let out a ‘Tch’ and boosted away from you before you managed. Free from his clasp, you boost yourself upward, anchoring yourself to a tree branch.

The branches are girthy, pressing no concerns if they will snap. You cannot spot him anywhere - just like last times, he concealed his presence.

A hustle in the trees pushes yourself to follow the sound and you hoist yourself into the air.

Your eyes readjust, seeing Levi in front of you. He turns around, eyebrows wavering as he did not expect you to confront him. You throw your swords, either side of his head, cornering him to boost himself backward. You react, drawing another sword and aiming for his, knocking one sword out of his hand which scrapes against his skin. Levi grimaces and retreats, you follow him with menace.

You have no hesitation. With your adrenaline and your resolve to live - you would kill this man right here. Levi looks cornered, flying away from you, but nonetheless you pursued him.

Your eyes are clouded with murder, disallowing you to predict Levi’s next move. He turns around and angles himself, spinning through the air toward you. This was impossible to dodge. His rapid movement of his body swivelling in the air was the perfect angle to make you into two halves. Even if you used your gas to boost yourself away, you would not have enough time.

He powers toward you, but an arm wraps around your waist. You look up to see Hange holding you. Hitching your breath, you look back and see Levi, his face planted on the floor with Erwin standing on top of him. A wash of relief downs on you.

Hange takes you back to the training field, where Captain Flagon stood, irked. You go to speak but his leg meets your face, sending you to the floor. Your hands are tied behind your back and he reaches for the scruff of your neck and lifts you to a stand. He retracts his hand and wavers toward some of the other soldiers.

“Get that cleaned up too.” Captain Flagon barks. The soldiers nod, and two of them rush to your and push a damp towel against your neck. They then take a wipe and harshly press your neck. You hiss, the alcohol burning into your wound. Another soldier takes a bandage and wraps it around your neck, slightly constricting your airflow, but at this point you are too tired to mention anything. When they finish treating you, they push you in front of them. They kick your boot, implying for you to walk. Even though your legs feel weak, you drag them at a moderate pace.

“Fuck.” You cry softly. The soldiers untie the ropes around your hands and kick you into the jail cell. You strain your head around to complain, but they lock the cell and leave. You push your arms against the floor, lifting your chest upward and you turn to sit on your ass and hunch against the wall. You whine and stretch your feet out in front of you, feeling the tingling sensation bubble from your thighs to your calves. You take your hand, rest it on your back and arch your back forward, leading to a melodic crack of your spine. You tilt your head back to lean it against the wall. You retract your hand from your back and gently place it on the front of your neck, feeling the bandage and a prick of discomfort from your wound. It isn’t that deep - just a surface scratch. You look around and take in your surroundings. At first, all you see is amorphous shadows and shapes, but you adjust your eyes, blinking aggressively.

You concur that you are clearly in a basement, or in a dungeon underground. Outside your cell is a short corridor, where three cells border it on each side, including yours. Your cell is nearest to the exit of this basement. At the end of the corridor, there is a natural light source - on the top of the wall there is a bit of sun peeping through bars that lead to the outside. You hear muffled and faint sounds from the public, trying to listen into a conversation. On the corridor ceiling, hung three lanterns.

Your cell was the same as all the others - plain and bare, not even a bed. The floors are dusty and dry, but at the corner of your cell, every now and then, a drop of water would fall.

You hear a loud bang and see two soldiers holding a prisoner. They untie the person and kick them in the cell opposite yours, slamming the doors shut. The person lets out a groan, holding his sides and arching his back. He catches that he is not alone. He glares at you. To no surprise, you see Levi glaring at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this, do let me know <3


	7. Our Battles

Levi's gaze is unreadable. You know he feels bloodthirsty but with his clear exhaustion, his feelings are all over the place, and truthfully, so is yours. Fifteen minutes ago you wanted to murder him. You hated how he thinks he is better than you. You hated how little he thinks of you. Right now, you do not feel hate toward him - he looks the same as you - livid but dejected.

His eyes sink down. Instead of talking to you, he ignores you, angling his body so you see him side profile, but his hair covers his eyes.

"You're gonna ignore me?" You huff. His eyes glue to the floor, his arms crossed. "Asshole." You mumble.

"Did you know?" Levi says monotonously.

"Did I know what?"

"Did you know who I was?" He says. His voice is unreadable. You bury your face in your hands.

"No." You rub your face in your hands for comfort. Levi slowly nods.

"Why'd you do it?" He asks. You stop rubbing your face in your hands and drop your hands to either side of you. You bring your legs up, your knees to your chest and you wrap your hands around your legs. Your stomach begins to twist. You do not know what to say. You have never shared your story about that night with anyone. You especially do not feel comfortable sharing it with Levi, your potential killer.

"I don't know." You say. You hear a sadistic chuckle from Levi. You notice one of his hands has a bandage around them, probably you who cut it earlier.

"You don't know?" Levi murmurs, his voice coarse. "Tch. You don't know?" He repeats, raising his volume. "Shit, I was twelve for fucks sake. I was twelve, and no thought crossed my mind told me to go and murder a person's mother."

"I didn't murder her." You clench your teeth, your voice shakes slightly. You swallow.

"Fucking hell." Levi grits, unfolding his arms to let his arms drop to his side. He clenches his fists, lifts his arms and slams the ground. "Shit." He yells, losing his cool. "Next time I see you, I will kill you." He shoots a belligerent glare.

For some unknown reason, his loathing toward you affects you. With others, you did not care about their views on you. Every person you met was just an obstacle or a hindrance. They pass, one by one eventually. But Levi and yourself have no intent of leaving the Survey Corps - the Military Police, the King's pawns, would relish in having either one of you. Why do you care what Levi thinks - is it because you will see him every day? _No_ , you ponder. You let out an inaudible scream to shake your haunting thoughts away. 

Some time has passed, no longer than a few hours, and the air is still. Levi has been in the same position - sitting down, legs out, hands placed on the floor as his back leans against the wall; still side profile with his head down so you cannot see his face properly. You however, cannot sit in one place. You hate sitting around. Knowing that if Levi didn't attack you, you could be soaring in the wind, or even training, which very much tops this situation. You have tried different positions in order to wait out this boredom; you've tried pacing up and down, but shortly felt lightheaded. You've laid on your back, on your side, even on your front, but nothing seems to deter boredom. Right now, you are on your back again, feeling yourself getting uncomfortable, so you prop yourself up.

"Stay in one place." Levi finally speaks.

"What?" You stretch your neck.

"Stop moving. It is very aggravating." 

"How?"

"I can almost hear you think. I prefer to see you dead." 

You scoff bitterly. "I'll move wherever and whenever I want."

"Shut up, brat."

"You are acting as if I got us in this. We would be outside if it wasn't for you."

"You want an apology?" Levi retorts.

"Yes." You say plainly. Levi stops and turns his head to you. You see his features clearly. His jaw clenched, his eyes sullen, is eyebrows arched. 

"You must be fucking mental. You fucking murdered my mother!" He raises his voice.

"No I didn't!" You yell back. He clicks his tongue and clenches his fists.

"Don't do your bullshit act. You can put that shitty charade on for as long as you like. I know, though. I don't care how young you were."

"I did not kill your mother." You snap. 

"How did you know her?" Levi mutters. You do not want to say the wrong thing. If you tell him your mother knew her, he can instantly connect that you are using an alias. You feel that he deserves the truth, but this man does not care about your life at all - he will use your secret to an advantage - he cannot be trusted.

"I-" You should tell him. You should tell him everything - he deserves to know. "I can't tell you." But you cannot do it. If you do, your years in the Underground would have been for nothing. The Underground shaped who you are now. If you tell him, you will be throwing away a part of yourself. 

Levi is seething. Each breathe he takes in gets deeper and quicker and he scrunches his fingers in his hands, digging his nails in his palms to draw blood. 

"I take it back. I take it back. You aren't a different woman. You're the same. You're the same - whoring yourself around, oblivious to the problems you cause other people because you are so thick."

"Shit, Levi!" You erupt. "You think I want to keep this from you? I want to tell you, hell I agree with you - I am the same. I am the same. Shit. But I am not oblivious. I know that you have every right to know what happened but my life will be over, Levi. I hate feeling like this." A tear runs down your cheek. Levi looks at you, slowly unhinging his jaw. He opens his mouth to say something but he changes his mind. He sighs and readjusts his position, lying on his back, his head toward the entrance of his cell. 

"I didn't mean that." He mumbles. "The 'whoring' part." 

Sitting against the wall, you look down at him through the bars. His gaze remains up at the ceiling, still lying on his back. His breathing is slow and deep. 

"Well you aren't all wrong." You mutter. Levi tilts his head backward so he looks at you. 

"You're a prostitute?" He questioned, his eyebrows knitted. 

"No, no - that's not what I meant." You reassure. Levi keeps his gaze on you, his head still tilted back while lying on his back. 

"You _were_ a prostitute?" He asks.

"No." You sigh. "Once or twice, I have had to do some things." Levi gives you a puzzled expression.

"Sex?" He asks.

"No." You reply. You wait a little to see if he understands what you're implying, but he just returns a blank expression. "Do you want me to say it aloud?" 

"Yes." He replies. For a moment, you believe that he is messing with you, just wanting to embarrass you. But his sincere puzzlement illustrates his innocence. 

"Oral."

He pauses. His eyes widen momentarily. He tilts his head back, looking up at the ceiling again and goes mute. "Oh." He finally croaks. The room falls back into silence. 

"I know you don't trust me. Rightfully so. Just...just don't kill me." Levi tilts his head back again, upside down, but still trying to read your thoughts. "Sounds lame, I know." You roll your eyes. "Just..I want to live, Levi." He reads your face more thoroughly, noticing your soft skin and your E/C eyes. He doesn't reply, though something in you knows he has made up his mind.

The basement doors open. A soldier marches in, unlocking Levi's door. He turns around to unlock yours and you see it's Erwin. He does not look mad - he does not look disappointed. He looks calm. 

As he unlocks your door, you stand up eagerly to stand next to him. He locks the cell behind you.   
  


"Follow me." He orders. You nod, Levi folds his arms. Erwin guides you to the dining hall. "I don't know what your previous circumstances were, but do not bring it to the Survey Corps. Separate personal and professional feelings and understand what you are here for." You nod again. Levi lets out a 'Tch'. Erwin ignores him. "Both of you have been punished for insubordination today. However, both of you did hurt my men yesterday during our little chase. You must serve your punishment for that too. Tomorrow, you will both be cleaning the dorms." You hang your head in disbelief and turn your head to grin at Levi's reaction. However, his face does not look in anyway disappointed, instead an imperceptible smile. "Go eat. Rest. Don't dull on your past decisions - look forward to your next." Erwin leaves.

"Poetic fuckface." Levi mutters to himself and he pushes the door open. You follow after him and grab a serving what looks like mush and bread. You peer around the dining room and decide to sit alone. 

"Where are you going?" Hange walks over to you gesturing to her table. Hesitantly, you get up, carrying your tray, and sit it next to Hange's. You start eating, not engaging in eye contact with her friends on the table. Hange starts talking to you and her friend's about titans - you learn she really loves titans, probably sexually too. You muse at that thought, until you see at the corner of your eye, Levi sitting at the table, bread in one hand and tea in the other. He alternates between the two: taking short bites at the bread and long, savouring gulps at his tea. He is sitting on a table alone. Hange catches your gaze and observes Levi sitting alone. She gets up and walks over to him. Before you can protest, she is already at his table, chatting. You full on expect Levi to walk away or call her a name, but he complies and sits opposite you. Everyone in the dining hall is chatting beside this table. 

"How did you join the Survey Corps so fast?" Hange said. Levi remains quiet.

"Erwin found us." You reply for Levi.

"Oh, so you know each other?" A blonde man interjects. 

"Yes." You said hoping he does not ask any more questions. 

"How?" 

You bite your bottom lip. Hange notices your unease and opens her mouth to interpose.

"She won't even tell me." Levi says. Your jaw clenches.

"What does that mean?" Hange disregards your clear unease and listens.

"I don't even know. Brat won't tell me." He stands up from his seat and leaves the dining hall, leaving the bread behind but taking his tea with him. Hange looks at you but you just shrug your shoulders back. You don't feel comfortable with these people and want to go to sleep. You nod awkwardly and head to your room.

You have your own room, which you are very happy about. Normally people sleep in dorms, but with the stir of you and Levi coming from the Underground, the officials thought it would make the situation simpler if you just had your own rooms. 

You sigh as you slump into your bed, unbothered to change out of your uniform. You feel yourself doze off when you hear muffled sounds outside your window. _It could be the wind_ , you think to yourself. But the sound is sharp and stifled. You groan, rubbing your eyes to peer out of the window and see Levi punching a dummy. 

"Can you shut up." You order instead of raise a question. It was late and he still isn't sleeping. He looks like he has a lot of energy and doesn't seem to be interested in leaving. Either Levi doesn't hear you, or he doesn't acknowledge you. You groan again, shutting your window and putting on your boots irritably. You march out of the building and make your way to Levi, who is punching the dummy.

"Can you shut up." You order again. Levi looks up, still in a fighting stance.

"No."

"Why?"

"You want me to stop working on my health, so you can sleep?"

When Levi phrases it like that, it makes you seem like the asshole.

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Just fuck off." Levi barks. It takes you by surprise. "Don't think that just because you cried, I give a shit about you. Your soppy feelings mean nothing to me."

"Shit, I don't care about what you feel either." You retort

"Is that what you thought when you killed my mother?" Levi yells. You hold back your tears and take a deep breath.

"I keep telling you, Levi, I didn't."

Levi swings his fist, landing a punch to your cheek. You stumble back in disbelief and see him lunging for you. You dodge this time, blocking a second hit that he delivers to your throat. You fight back, raising a fist as a decoy, and jumping to kick the side of his knee. His leg weakens but he rolls backward and readjusts his stance. He lunges toward your right side, so you step to the left to dodge, but his leg blocks you, causing you to stumble. He seizes this opportunity to grab the front of your shirt and plough you onto the ground. He straddles you, still holding with both hands the front of your shirt. You try to move your arms.

"Don't fucking move." He spits. You obey - for some reason you obey. "I have had it with your bullshit. Fucking tell me." 

"I can't say." You look up into his eyes. His head, directly over yours, his pale skin lightens from the moon, his grey orbs glinting at yours; his hair falling past his forehead to brush his cheek. 

"Why fucking not?" His saliva splatters across your face. You shake your head. He lifts your chest up by clutching your shirt, bringing your face toward his. He clenches his teeth, restraining the urge to kill you.

"They'll kill me!" You blurt. Levi scowls.

"They??" 

Shit, you've said too much. You need to leave, run, escape, anywhere. 

"Who's they??" Levi shakes your chest.

"I-" You feel that same lump in your throat again.

" **Who's _they_ , Ivy**?" Levi growls.

"I was forced." You yell. Levi stops shaking you. He pulled you in again. 

"An assassination? Why the hell would they send a child to do it?" Levi glared.

"I didn't kill her though." A tear runs down your cheek. "Fuck, Levi. I was going to. I was going to kill her. But I didn't." Your voice goes quiet and quivers at the end of the sentence, another tear streams down your face. Levi looks at you, unclenching his jaw and slowly puts you down. You lay on the ground in silence, Levi still straddling you. He keeps his hand on your shirt, but instead of clenching it, he lightly grasps it, all anger gone. He says nothing, just looks at you.

"Levi." You whisper. "Levi." You repeat, wanting a response. "Le-"

You are silenced by his lips softly pressed against yours. Your eyes that were open, now close, your stomach fluttering in response. It was a soft kiss, gentle, yet goosebumps surface your skin and your cheeks flush. He softly exhales, tickling your nose and your upper lip. The wind whistles through his hair, the chilling sensation travels from his hair strands onto your face. You exhale softly in surprise, leading him to pull away. He looks at you beneath him, and redirects his gaze to the floor. He stands up and keeps his gaze on the floor. 

"I'm going to sleep." He mumbles and walks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have more mature things in line :))  
> Do leave Kudos if you want.


	8. Signals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> this chapter contains a lil *spice*
> 
> I hope you are enjoying reading!

The morning has not treated you nicely. With the unexpected kiss from last night, you could not sleep. Every time your eyes would drift, the sudden feel of his lips on yours jerked you awake. Just as you thought that Levi could not get any more confusing, he does. You have no idea where you stand with him, but during breakfast, that answered your question.

You sit next to Hange in silence and watch Levi enter the dining hall. His eyes look heavy; but Levi always looks as if he never sleeps, so it's difficult to tell. Most emotions are detectable when looking in a persons eyes, but Levi's eyes are a deep grey and have tinted bags under them - it really doesn't give any information to what he's thinking.

As soon as he walks into the dining hall, he descries you. You lock your eyes onto his. He turns his head and walks over to the counter, pouring himself steamed water in a mug, following a tea bag being gingerly placed inside. He looks down to his tea and gently blows on it. Levi notices you staring at him, to which he tightens his jaw and leaves the hall. You aren't sure if this is a normal interaction of his or he's just being an asshole. 

"You alright?" Hange asks.

"Yeah." 

"What's wrong?"

You shrug.

"Levi?" 

You let out a sigh. You really didn't want to talk about Levi anymore - it seems that everyone just associates you to him, which frustrates you because you do not want anything to do with Levi. No matter how much you want to push him away, he seems to always be in your head. You shake your head. Hange smiles and you walk together to training. 

"I don't want neither of you pulling that bullshit like you did last time." Captain Flagon warns. Levi walks off, putting his ODM gear on irritably and flies off into the forest. You follow after.

The air is a little colder than yesterday. As you soar through the air, your eyes prickle and you squint your eyes in response. Your moves are less agile than yesterday, and it feels like a chore to anchor yourself and swing through the air. Your cheek stings from Levi's punch yesterday which adds to your bothered mood.

A cut-out titan emerges from the trees. You draw your swords, angling your chest forward to maintain balance and slice the nape. It's a clean cut, allaying your stress, and allowing you to feel into the ODM gear. You boost again, anchoring to distant tree, falling and falling until you boost yourself up again. This is a training exercise, but a little fun can't hurt anyone. Right?

Widening your lips to a grin, you somersault in the air, then anchoring to a tree. You land on the trunk, scouting for other titan cut-outs. _Bingo_. Hoisting yourself up into the air, you clench the trigger, blasting the gas once more before you angle yourself again. You anchor away however, noticing that there are two of them, throwing off your momentum. You raise yourself above the two titans. You start to plummet. _Shit, I used too much gas_ , you register. Your surroundings were blurred, your senses heightening as you fall. You fumble for the trigger, shooting out an anchor onto the titan cut-out. Terrible move, you gather, as the cut-out starts to move, swinging you through the air. A hand wraps around your waist, pushing you into their chest. You peer upward to see Levi. 

He lands on a tree branch with a small huff, his hands pulled away from your waist. Weary, you sit down, leaning against the trunk of the tree and let out a groan.

"You're an idiot." Levi retracts his swords and shuffles his ODM gear around.

"Thanks." You roll your eyes. "I didn't need your help."

"Sure you didn't. I nearly watched a woman splat into a wooden cut-out."

"I had it handled." You mumble. "If I do it again, can you smile for me?"

"Shut up, brat." Levi folds his arms defiantly. "You are very frustrating."

"I was thinking the same about you." You retort.

"Then we agree on something. We both find each other frustrating."

"Looks like we do." But for some reason, you don't find Levi frustrating. You just find him confusing. You won't tell him that though. Levi doesn't seem particularly enthused by your response. He clears his throat.

"Your gas is out. Go back to base." Levi unfolds his arms and holds the sides of his ODM gear.

"I need gas to get back idiot." 

"Are you indirectly asking for help?" Levi leans forward over you, his right foot in between your legs. You don't want to give him the win. You turn your face away from him. Levi grabs your chin and forces your head to look up to him. He traces his gaze from your eyes to your lips. "I'll help you since we're cleaning the dorms today." He takes his hand off your chin. "Stubborn brat." He hisses. You roll your eyes while standing up to hold his waist. He shoots off the tree, landing you back to base.

An hour has passed, in which you spent reading your book and reorganising your room. You wanted to have a shower, but decide against it as you are going to be cleaning, thus you can have one after. A knock on the door breaks your focus from your book and you go to open it.

"Don't get too comfortable." Erwin warns. You walk with him to another building, where the boys sleep. He opens the door, gesturing you to go inside, in where you see Levi. Without a word, Erwin walks out of the room, closing the door. 

Levi is wearing a grey long sleeved shirt, rolled up to his elbows and white jeans. He has his harness straps on connecting from his boots to his chest. A small smile forms when you observe he is wearing a white cloth on his head and another that is tied around his face that covers his nose down. 

"What?" Levi snaps, pulling the cloth down from his nose with a finger, letting it rest on his neck.

"I like your...attire." You pester. He didn't look like an idiot - to be honest, it was quite sweet. But the fact that Levi - the reckless asshole, is taking such caution in cleaning, gives you a twisted feeling of joy. 

"Tch. Just clean." 

You disregard of the apron hung on the door and take a cloth and a spray bottle presented on one of the desks.

The room is quite large, which makes sense, as it is for sharing. There are three bunkbeds at the back of the room, positioned in a 'C' shape. On two opposite walls, are wooden desks, complimented with a chair. There's a built-in wardrobe next to the second door that leads into the bathroom. From the lack of sleep last night, your hand is already tired and you sloppily start to clean the desk. This irks Levi.

"What do you think your doing?" Levi frowns.

"Cleaning." You say, deadpan. 

"That's barely cleaning. It's sloppy." 

"Why do you care?" You really did not want to be here - with Levi's petty accusations, you don't have the energy to hold back your thoughts.

"It's not about whether I care or not. Just do it right." 

"Asshole." You mutter.

"Brat." He counters.

"Stop calling me that." 

"No." 

"You are so annoying." You grit.

"Yes, you have expressed that thought many times."

"Just shut up." You hiss.

"Brat." He mumbles.

"Why do you always argue with me?" 

"I don't." Levi continues cleaning the floor with a broom, his back turned.

"Yes you do." You frown and stop cleaning to turn to him.

"No, I don't. I simply return your energy."

"Are you calling me rude?" You fold your arms.

"Yes." He says blankly.

"You asked if I was a prostitute."

"That isn't rude, it's a question." Levi puts down his broom.

"Okay, but your reaction was." You mutter.

"What reaction?" 

"When I said I sucked some guys off, you had that pathetic reaction where you just went: 'Oh'."

Levi opens his mouth but pauses. He turns his body to you. "It just surprised me." 

"You just think of me as a whore now."

"No." Levi says defiantly and strangely quickly. "No." He repeats. "I don't." You scan his face, only to find sincerity. 

"It's a different story for men. They can fuck whoever they like and still won't be judged." 

Levi remains motionless.

"How many people have you fucked?" You ask. Levi tenses.

"What the kind of question is that?" He barks.

"I'm curious. You know about my very sad sex life, I need to know yours."

"I never made such promise." He scoffs and turns back to cleaning. You like teasing him, for whatever reason, so you string the conversation on.

"One hundred women." You say.

"One hundred??" Levi turns back frowning.

"Eighty." You say.

"You are so fucking annoying."

"Fifty." You play.

"Shut up, I don't like your games."

"Twenty."

"Did you not hear me? I said-"

"One?" 

His breath hitches.

"One??" You raise an eyebrow. "Who is the lucky woman." Levi clenches his jaw. "Or guy." Levi stares at you with a dead expression. "Okay, who's the woman?"

"Shit, I don't have one, okay? Stop fucking around and clean."

For some unknown reason, a little apprehension fizzles from you. It's not like your happy that Levi is unexperienced but it makes you feel a little better about yourself. It's not like you want him to be yours. A fleeting image darts through your head of you and Levi. For some reason you don't feel repulsed. He undeniably has good features - it isn't hard for Levi to attract women. The Underground however, was a shit hole. With his life, it is understandable why he invested no time in relationships. 

"Well don't stare so hard. Is it that hard to believe?" Levi turns his body back to you, folding his arms. 

"As a matter of fact, yes." 

Levi gives you a confused look. 

"Are you pitying me? Is this your idea of pity - trying to raise my spirits with a shitty comment."

"No. It's just hard to believe."

"Why?" He asks.

"Well, you aren't ugly for starters."

"Tch." He scoffs.

"It's probably your personality." You say. He bites his lip, containing his rage. 

"What's wrong with my personality?" He pretends to seem uninterested.

"You care about what I think of you?" You hint, playfully.

"Just answer the question."

"Well, there isn't anything wrong with it. You just seem a little...confrontational. "

Levi looks at you.

"You aren't the 'gentle' type." You explain. Levi looks down to his feet. "Well, I was surprised at your kiss." Levi looks back up at you. "You were very gentle with that." Levi goes to protest but he licks his lips.

"What, so you want me to be rough?" Levi cocks his eyebrow. This falters you. You were not expecting such a direct question. Levi is a straight-forward person - he says whatever he thinks, but with this conversation, you expected an awkward shuffle. Your throat tightens.

Before you can answer, Levi crashes his lips into yours while grabbing the sides of your face. His upper lip slides on top of yours, pulling it softly, while his tongue tickles your lower lip for permission. You oblige, parting your lips and Levi moves his tongue in your mouth, brushing it against yours and then sliding it on top of yours. His face moves forward and back with each nip that his tongue makes against yours. Your hands snake to the back of his head, feeling the prickly texture of his undercut and then wrapping your fingers in his soft hair. His fingers on your face caress your cheeks softly in circular rotations, drawing out a moan from your lips, your breath tickling his mouth. 

He responds almost immediately, moving forward, causing you to stumble back until you hit a surface behind you. You take your hands off his neck and feel the surface behind you, detecting that it is a table. You raise yourself and sit on the table. Levi, still whilst kissing you, slots his knee between your legs and spreads them. He inserts himself in between you, taking his hands off your face and placing them on the table to maintain balance as he leans forward. You wrap your hands around again, feeling the back of his hair and neck. Your hands move from his hair, to the back of his neck, to the side of his neck and on his collarbone. You trail your fingers up and down his chest and he lets out a soft groan. He parts his lips from yours and starts sucking on your neck. A wave of goosebumps surface your skin and you throw your head back in pleasure. 

On your neck, Levi firstly grazes your neck with his teeth, and then sucks your skin between them. It leaves a stinging feel on your neck, but he blotches his saliva on the bite, warming it, and then licking his saliva back with his tongue to massage the bite, sucking simultaneously. The contrasting feeling of slight pain and comfort with his warm lips exhilarates you. He places his love bites from under your jaw, to your collarbone, where your shirt started. He exhales deeply, almost in annoyance from your shirt being on. But you reassure his temper, kissing his neck, placing long and short kisses on him. He takes your chin, lifting your lips off his neck and he tilts your head upward, looking directly up at him. He gleams down at you, pushing his tongue to the side of his cheek in restraint.

"I don't want to go into training looking like a bruised peach." He whispers into your mouth.

"What about me?" You whisper back. You know that your neck is probably covered in purplish marks.

"They look good on you. Purple isn't my colour." He takes his hands off the table and leans back, his legs stepping back from between your legs. You're left feeling bothered, your core pulsating for more. Your relationship with Levi feels like a competition sometimes. Neither of you want to ask, even though you both want the same thing. Right now, you don't care about winning or losing, you just want him. The kiss you shared was not like last time - it was with vigour and passion. It heightened every sense in your body and still leaves you panting softly. 

"Go eat." He mutters. "You look hungry." He knows that you are hungry for him, yet he still toys with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, most of you probably want the smut soon which WILL be happening. <3


	9. Conflicted Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> this chapter contains explicit content  
> enjoy xoxo

Unlike the other day, the morning has treated you with bliss. You enjoy that satisfying feeling of waking up earlier than normal and having an extra two hours of sleep. When you wake up for the second time, the sun kissed your skin and the birds hummed ceremoniously. Your body felt light and rested, causing no bother in waking up. 

The hot water from the shower slightly sizzles your skin, hitting your head, to your neck and rolling off your shoulders. The delicate scent of vanilla and flowers pampers your nose, leading you to take a deep breath in and out as your wash your hair and body. 

As you step out the shower, you dry yourself with the towel and slip on your underwear. You shuffle into your uniform, turning to the mirror to do your straps and you let out a deep exhale. You take a second glance in the mirror and see plum coloured marks across the right side of your neck. You cuss to yourself, your meditative state gone as you yearned for a solution. A knock on the door cuts your thoughts.

"Shit." You hiss to yourself. You open the door and place a hand on your neck to pretend as if you were massaging it.

"I'm going for breakfast." Hange informs you.

"Okay." You nod. Hange narrows her eyes on you, to where your hand lay suspiciously.

"Bad neck?" She asks.

"Yeah I think I slept on it wrong or something.." You mumble. You want her to get out of here now. You start closing the door on her, but her hand stops the door. She frowns at you, darting her gaze from your eyes to your neck. She squints. She removes your hand from your neck and she lets out a gasp. Before she can yell, you pull her into your room and shut the door, locking it.

"Don't say anything." You warn, pointing your finger as you lean against the door to block her escape.

"But-" 

"Don't say anything, please. I need help." 

Hange looks at your neck, trying to contain her laughter as her lips broaden and her cheeks puff. She clears her throat to calm herself down.   
  
"Of course I'll help." She smiles. You sigh out of relief. "But I need details in exchange." You give her a look. "Do you have makeup?" You shake your head. "Okay, well that's the first thing we need to do." She attempts to walk to the door but you guard it. "Look, I just need to leave to get some stuff to hide those, okay? I'll be right back, I promise."

"And you won't tell anyone?" 

"I won't tell anyone." She put her hands up in a placating gesture. You grunt, unlocking the door and opening it. She cannot tell anyone - Hange doesn't seem like the best person to keep secrets, but you hope that she listens to you. 

A few minutes pass and you hear a knock on the door again. You open the door, and see Hange carrying a vial filled with a substance that matches your skin tone and a small sponge. 

"Sit." She instructs. You oblige, sitting with your legs crossed on the bed. She sits down next to you and scans your marks.

"You must taste really good to this person." She says.

"Is it that obvious?"

"After this, it won't be." She opens the small bottle.

"I know you said not to ask, but who is it?"

"I cannot tell you that." You fold your arms.

"Please??? I haven't told anyone about this."

"I told you three minutes ago, Hange." 

"Yes but that's a record for me." She smirks at your eyes widening. "I won't, don't worry. Just tell me?" You stay silent. "Okay, well at least tell me the details." She dips the end of the sponge into the tip of the bottle and lightly dabs your neck. You really don't want to tell her, as you still don't trust anyone yet, but she has been really welcoming to you, and you feel as if you should return it.

"Well." You start. "He was quite rough - it wasn't uncomfortable, it made things better actually." Hange nods, eyes beaming with this new source of knowledge.

"That can't be it." Hange says, dipping the sponge back into the jar and wiping excess foundation on the sides of it. "You have a few of those, so tell me more."

"Okay then. He lifted me on the table and kissed me - first on the mouth and then I kinda touched his chest..blah blah..he responded to it by kissing my neck. Done." 

"We both know that there is way more to that. But since it's the first time you have actually spoken to me, I'll accept it." Hange says, leaving you feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't learnt to trust people yet." You play with your fingers. 

"No worries, you will come around to me, everyone does," she responds with a smile. She gets off the bed and takes your arm to follow her to the bathroom to stand in front of the mirror. "There." It really was impressive to you - it blended in smoothly with your skin. 

"Thanks." You smile.

"Breakfast?" She asks.

"Sure."

* * *

You let out a harsh exhale as you punch the bag. The weather turned sultry, sticking your fingers together. Buttons of sweat formed in the folds of your skin in your knees and in your armpits. The constant berating from Commander Shadis, with the beatings from the sun's glare, makes you feel faint, slowing all movements in your body. You take a deep breath in, straightening your posture and land another blow to the dummy, jerking it backward, and then coming back into place. Your languid feet drag as you readjust your position and you roll your shoulders back in preparation. You angle your body, landing a kick to the side of the dummy. You shake your head, trying to maintain your focus in the sweltering heat. You deliver another punch to the dummy, but this time it doesn't move.

Everyone else seems to be tired too. Soldiers are panting and wiping their foreheads, but stop showing weakness when Commander Shadis walks around, inspecting everyone. You turn to hear a roar from Shadis to one of the soldiers, making her drop to the ground and do press ups. Her arms give up in defeat, leading to Shadis yelling at her to run. She picks herself up and wearily jogs around the training field, stumbling every now and then. You do not want that happening to you. 

You turn around and resume punching, until you feel eyes on you. _It's probably Shadis_ , you think. The best thing to do right now is pretend you haven't seen him - so you keep punching.

"It's nice to see someone else do some proper work." He remarks. You nod and keep punching your bag. "Levi. Get your ass over here." On the other side of the field, Levi looks up, meeting his eyes with Commander Shadis. Commander Shadis beckons him over and Levi walks irritably over. "You both came here together, correct?" You and Levi nod. "I want to see your Underground skills in place." Shadis whistles, bringing all the other cadet's attention toward you and Levi. They gather round you in a circle. "This will be interesting." Shadis says with a gruff. "Begin."

Levi darts his eyes toward you and his eyes widen. You clench your jaw in response, biting the inside of your cheek. Levi, as if he is trying to communicate to you, tilts his head discreetly, as if he is asking what he should do.

"I haven't got all day, cadets." Commander Shadis states, his tone becoming stern. Levi bites his lower lip and runs his hand through his hair. He prepares his stance, raising two fists in the air. Reluctantly, you mirror him. 

He attacks first, swinging a right hook to your face. You block, grasping his wrist and pulling it downward, jerking his body forward, bringing his face to your knees and you knee his face. As you are about to knee his face again, he swipes your knee, pushing it away from his face and grasping your it. Your balance, is now completely in the fate of Levi's, so you jump and spin your body, to loosen his grip on your knee and you pull your leg back. You both reposition your stances, fists in the air. 

You attack first this time, punching directly to his nose, but he blocks. You punch him again and again, but all he does is block. 

You suddenly realise, that he doesn't want to fight you - the knee to the face you gave him earlier - he allowed it, to put on a show. You take a step back and stop punching him. You look at your hands, to see that your knuckles are bruised and slightly bleeding - his blocks are very strong, that they returned your power into yourself. 

"Are you going to punch her or what?" Shadis chastises Levi. Levi bites his tongue. "If you are messing around, I will have to punish both of you." Levi tightens his chest and gives you a look. You nod discreetly to him and you prepare yourself for a good beating. Levi darts at you, punching your face; you dodge, but the edge of his knuckle gets you, a swift hit to your face. It stings, distracting you momentarily as Levi turns to kick your stomach. You crash to the floor on your back and watch Levi running up to kick you again. You roll, dodging the kick, and roll again, dodging another. You roll backward and stand up again. 

You punch him, he blocks. He punches you, he blocks. It's an endless cycle of this - the only harm that is done, is the pressure on your knuckles, breaking your skin, and soon, both of your hands look bloodied.

"Okay that's enough." Shadis sighs. "You both have similar techniques so you are basically fighting yourselves - no fun in that. Go clean yourselves up." Levi walks out of the ring in anger, pushing past people and storming out to his room. You feel horrible. You didn't want to hurt Levi. Even though you landed no severe hits to him, and neither did he to you, it still throws you off. 

Once you enter your room, you take off your boots and your straps and drop them to the floor. You change out of your uniform, into a white shirt and black joggers. Before you have a chance to clean yourself up, you hear a knock, so you crack the door open a little.

"Levi?" You furrow your eyebrows.

"Tch." He says, opening the door wider and storming in. He walks to your bathroom and turns on the tap. He pulls you by the arm, takes your right hand, and hovers it under the running water. You hiss slightly. Levi puts your hand down by your side to take your left hand and puts it under the water. He takes a towel and softly dabs your knuckles, the blood printing on the towel. He arches his brows in frustration and walks to your cabinets, sorting through each one, until he takes out a bandage. 

He grabs your arm to take you out of your bathroom and pulls you onto the bed. You sit against the headboard and he sits in front of you, unwrapping the bandage and gingerly taking your right hand first. He places your hand on his knee and he takes the bandage again, comparing the sizing of how much he will need. He rolls out the bandage a bit more and rips it with his teeth; then taking your hand that rested on his knee to lift it up and tentatively wrap it around your hand. He does the same to your other hand - resting it on his knee, ripping the bandage with his teeth and carefully wrapping it around your hand; making sure to be delicate with your hand whilst putting pressure when wrapping it to stop the blood. After he's done both hands, he looks into your eyes and you see strings of worry pulling his face. 

"Are you hurt?" You ask.

"Like you could hurt me, brat." He scoffs. "I did obtain some bruising though." 

"Did you enjoy hitting me? I mean, I kinda deserve it." You say.

"What? Why?"

"Well, the shit I did before." 

"Oh." He takes a beat to think. "You haven't told me your full story. You didn't do it though." 

"I will tell you." You reassure. But just as you adjust yourself, you wince.

"Are you hurt?" He asks. 

"No, I'm fine."

"Where?" 

"Well..you got me a little on my neck..and I guess my back is a bit sore from being kicked." Levi gives an apologetic look. He gets off the bed. Levi then gets back on the bed, sliding himself between your back and the headboard, so you are now sitting in between his legs, leaning onto him, whilst he leans on the headboard of the bed. "What are you doing?" You turn your head and see him over your shoulder looking at you. 

"Move forward a bit." He instructs. You shuffle a bit forward, creating a little space between your back and Levi's chest, but still close enough to feel his legs next to you. He inspects your neck to look for any injuries but his eyes glaze across the absence of your hickeys. He frowns, licks his thumb and smears it across your neck, exposing the reddened marks on your neck. "Your neck hurts?" 

"Yeah...I guess.." You say, confused. Levi then gets his hands and cups them around the back of your neck, slowly putting pressure and then massaging your neck. He massaged in circular motions and you felt like melting ever so slightly. He pushed his thumbs into your neck, with a bit more force, which made your head bob forward. He stopped massaging and took a hand to grab your chin and turn your face over your shoulder and upward to face him. 

"Don't move." He orders. You nod. You turn your head away, facing frontwards as Levi continues his massaging on your neck. It sends chills down your spine, to which you respond with a small shudder. Levi notices and moves his hands down to your shoulders and begins kneading you there. You sigh in relief.

"You don't have to do this." You say.

"I know." He mutters. "Now shut up." He continues to massage your shoulders, increasing his pressure in all the right spots. His hand moves down your shoulder slowly and he starts massaging the front of your shoulders to your collarbone, which is dangerously close your your breasts. He catches himself and takes his hands off immediately. He clears his throat. "Hurt anywhere else?" 

"No it's fine," You insist. But he doesn't listen. He takes his hands and wraps them around yours, his front leaning forward so his neck is perched on your shoulder. His thumbs move in circular motions again on the back of your hands, tracing them softly around your knuckles on your bandage. He continues doing this with his left hand, but his right hand stops and he traces his fingers up and down your arm, sending a wave of goosebumps. Slowly, you feel yourself to get hot. With Levi's steady breathing down your neck, and his front pressed against your back, his legs either side of yours, and his finger trailing up and down your arm, it was too much for you, and you felt yourself feeling extremely aroused. He did this pattern over and over, until your body could do nothing but let out a soft moan. Levi stopped, his breath hitches and he tenses his arms. 

"Levi." You whisper. He doesn't say anything back. Levi is completely conflicted. One part of him wants to touch you and have you, but the other half says that if he gives into his indulges, he would be taking advantage of you. He would then be like every other man: seeing a weak woman and lathering her up for sex. The thought of him becoming that type of man disgusts him. Before he can retaliate, you put your hand on top of his. You move it from your knee, to your inner thigh - it's easy to access for Levi, as you are sitting with your legs crossed.

"What are you doing?" He asks firmly, but his voice breaks off at the end. 

"You bruised me here, when you kicked me." You say. It is true, you did have a bruise there - which couldn't be more perfect. 

"Look-" 

"Please?" You look over your shoulder and see him clenching his jaw. He looks down at you and bites the inside of his cheek. His left hand slowly starts moving on your inner thigh, whilst his other hand trails up and down your arm. You rest your head on his collarbone and start breathing a bit quicker. Levi kept his focus constant - only focusing on massaging just your bruise and releasing tension in your arm - nothing else. But the more you squirmed and tilted your head further, the harder it was getting for him. He looks down to see your eyes closed, lightly panting and legs uncrossed and spread - his restraint burned his insides. 

Levi was distracted and his hand accidentally slips up your thigh, a centimetre away from your crotch and your breath quickens and you bury your back into his chest. Levi really can't handle this. He constantly reminds himself that this could be classified as taking advantage of. A thought flashes in his head of him entering you and it spiked his rise. On your lower back, you feel an erection press into your back. You know he wants this as much as you do. 

Unable to contain yourself, you shift your hips forward which makes Levi's hand slip from your inner thigh to right on your crotch. You let out a moan. Levi freezes, his eyes wondering the room in search for answers. But he looks down to see you open and panting and he so badly wants to rub you. But he doesn't. He stops his movements. You look over your shoulder to see him.

"Please." You whisper. Levi feels like he should take his hand off you.

"Please what?" He grits through his teeth.

"Please.." You plead. Your legs are stretched out in front of you, but you now bring your knees up for your feet to be flat on the bed. You spread your legs slowly. Levi looks at you, and you swear you hear a small whimper from his throat. He swallows his saliva.

"Please...what." Levi needs to make sure that you know what you want. Levi needs to make sure he isn't doing anything against you.

"Please.." You say. "Touch me." 

A low groan comes out from his mouth as if he was holding his breath and he starts slowly rubbing your crotch. You moan in response, taking your hand off his and squeezing his legs. He moves in slow and teasing circles, which slowly builds within you. His breathing, shaky and heavy hits your neck and you rub your head against his chest in gratitude. 

His hands quicken the pace and you flip your head back into his chest and he sees your eyes flicker. You know he wants this, and he's doing his best to contain himself. 

"Fuck." He groans, his erection hardening and pressing against your back. 

"Please." You whimper, looking up at him. He tightens his jaw and his hand slips under your joggers on your underwear. You let out a throaty moan. The wetness of your pussy seeped through your underwear, and his fingers are glazed in your juices. He bites his lip in restraint and starts moving his two fingers. He continues rubbing you - in circular motions on your underwear on your clit. He then moves his fingers up and down the slit of your underwear, feeling more and more of you, until he feels his way back up to the clit. He exerts more pressure, exciting every muscle in you. You turn your head and look into his eyes, panting and flickering your eyes at his touch. You cannot take this anymore - you need this release. 

You take your hands and slip them under your joggers to take them off, pushing them off your ankles and then to the edge of the bed. He watches you thirstily, now having a view of you below him, with only a shirt and underwear. You look back up at him.

"Please," you whisper once more and Levi makes a low grumble and takes your underwear off. You help him, flicking it off the bed. His hand meets your bare pussy and moves his fingers quickly up and down your slit, collecting your slickness and then rubbing your clit. You squeal and flip your head back again, panting even more and more. You look up at him, to see him looking at where his hand meets your pussy and then he looks back at you, licking his lips. You stretch your head upward and start kissing him and he kisses you back, turning more and more aroused by your panting mid kiss. 

You reach one of your hands behind your back to touch his bulge and he stifles his breath and lets out a soft groan. He takes his other hand and inserts one finger in you. You stop kissing him and let your head hang on his chest. Your body clenches at this unexpected move, but you unclench, allowing Levi to slowly pump his middle finger in and out of you whilst using his other hand to rub your clit. The dual pleasure was indescribable and you let out short moans each time he pumps a finger in you.

Your hand behind your back moves up and down his bulge, feeling it grow painfully harder and harder.

Without warning, Levi slips in a second finger, obtaining a loud, long moan from you. He pumps his fingers in and out quicker, whilst rubbing your clit quicker at the same time. He then throws you off, by rubbing and pumping at two different paces which made your body crazy. Your release was growing and growing. You look up at him to see him looking down at you. He comes closer to your mouth and whispers: "Look at me when you come." This spirals you and your body starts spasming on his fingers while your eyes flicker white, trying to stay open for him. 

You open your eyes to see Levi looking down at you, licking his lips. His breath is weighted and irregular, his erection being at the point of painful. But he looks into your eyes again. You feel worn out from this release, but you want all of Levi nonetheless. Levi however doesn't feel like this. When he looks down at you, he believes that he is the same as all other men, and he doesn't know what to do. Fear grows in his eyes and he removes his hand from you and sits himself upward. He gets off the bed, seeing you half naked and breathless, leaving him conflicted. He opens his mouth to say something, but he opens the doors and leaves.

You're left, panting and dizzy, aroused and crazed on the bed. You feel so empty without Levi. You partially understand what Levi is thinking but you don't care. You just want him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if you enjoyed, let me know. I will be posting the next chapter soon <3


	10. Tortured Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> explicit content ahead alr thanks

Levi didn't show for dinner. You don't know what's going on through his head right now. Levi isn't the type to overthink things, but it appears you really set an alarm off. You heard his groans - he wanted this too, so what was stopping him? What pushed him over the edge? Did you say something to him? A million worries bombarded your head all at once, giving you the biggest headache. 

After he left, you looked everywhere for him. You checked his room, the dining hall - you even used your ODM gear without permission to check the woods. But nothing. You couldn't sleep. Your conflicted feelings screamed at each other - one didn't regret anything. You loved the feeling of Levi's fingers inside you, groaning in your ear and whispering into your mouth. But when he left suddenly, you started to feel a pang of guilt and it haunted you without a second for rest.

One thing that is going well is your relationship with Hange. Because of your secret that you shared, you felt inclined to be more open to her - and at this point you didn't mind it. Of course you weren't going to tell her your real name, or any of your backstory for that matter, but it was nice to get along with someone. Everyone is still cautious around you - you feel like an outsider with them. Some of Hange's friends have tried to be friendly, but you can always sense a tint of anxiety around them. Hange speaks to you freely, as if she's known you forever, and you sort of like that. In the Underground, you would have hated people like her. Back then, those sorts of people were too naive and always made you pity them. But Hange isn't pitiful and annoying; she feels like a friend.

"What do you think?" Hange gleams at you. You have not been paying attention at all. With the little sleep you got last night, you can barely keep yourself awake. It feels like a chore to blink.

"I-" You wanted to lie, give a false smile and agree but Hange is a good person so you thought it was best not to lie to her. "Shit, I'm sorry, Hange, I wasn't listening." 

"That's alright. I'll start again." She clears her throat. "I was thinking of doing titan experiments." Your face scrunches. "Don't look at me like that." She shakes her head. "Hear me out. One of my plans is to capture a titan - before you can make a face like before, listen. Titans are a mystery to humanity. No one knows where they came from, hell, they don't even have reproductive organs, so why is humanity so keen on wiping them out before discovering their true source?! For instance, diseases. You don't eradicate the disease before understanding its nature and source. If you find those first, then you can prevent that disease from happening again. It's the same with titans! We already know their weaknesses, so now we need to find their source, then we can prevent titans from ever attacking! You see why we need to capture one?" Hange's face radiates, awaiting for your answer.

"To be honest, I agree with you. I think that you should capture them - it may help humanity. But it's risky, you know."

"Yes, yes, I know. But you have to take risks if you want to achieve your goal." She smirks. You haven't realised how much she was talking until you look around to see the dining hall completely empty. Hange studies your face. "Have you slept?"

"No." You mutter.

"Is it the guy?" 

"Yes it is and shhhh." You whisper. 

"No one is here." She looks around.

"I know, but still." 

"What are you doing today?" 

"Training, again. I'm thinking of skipping though." You bury your face in your hands.

"Don't do that. Help me instead." 

"Help you?"

"Yeah. I have to clean the stables now...as a punishment for pressing my 'crazy' titan ideas. If you join me and don't do training, they won't care as much. Work is work." 

You think about it and decide to go with her. She talks a lot, so she might take your mind off Levi. Thinking of Levi, you haven't seen him in breakfast today either - he must be really distressed if he hasn't come for his tea. 

Around an hour passed with you and Hange cleaning the stables. You were right - she did distract you. She mostly talked about titans and experiments - not that she talks about much of anything else. Her theories and concepts really intrigued you, making you more excited about outside the walls. She described titans as vividly as she could and it scared you a bit, but something about fear excited you.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'm exhausted." You yawn, wiping the mud on your boots against the floor. You make your way up to your dorm and take a hot shower.

You put on another set of uniform and lay on your bed. You look outside your window, watching cadets train. But when you look out of the window, it triggers the other day, when you saw Levi training, where you had your first kiss. You whine, Levi yet again appearing in your head and you face-plant into your pillow and let out a muffled scream. You want to see him again, you want to talk to him. You aren't sure what your main objective is with Levi, but you know you want to see him now. You leave your dorm in search for Levi. 

You thought that it would require a little more searching, but you see a figure in the distance, slightly stumbling at their walk. You think it's Levi, but he doesn't walk like that. You disregard of the person, but you see them walk to the house where the boys sleep. Out of sheer curiosity, you follow him. You keep distance, wanting to be hidden and you step into the house. You look around, aware that you have lost him. You shake your head, about to turn away, but you hear a thud. You walk up the stairs, trying to trace where you heard the loud sound and you see a door shut. Something feels off. From everything that you have gathered, this person seems hurt. The way that they were stumbling earlier and with the loud thud you heard, it seems as if they hurt themselves. You figure that you should see if this person is alright - you will probably be in the Survey Corps for the rest of your life, so being friendly to others would be a good idea. 

You knock on the door. No reply. You knock on the door again. No reply. You knock on the door-

"What?" The door swings open. You see Levi standing at the door. He changes from furrowed eyebrows and folded arms to widened eyes and his hands drop to his sides. He shakes his head, furrowing his eyebrows again and shuts the door, but you catch it and push it open.

"Levi," you say.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"Why the fuck do we need to talk? No more talking..." Levi slurs. Levi doesn't normally talk like this. It takes you a while to respond. You piece the pieces in your head.

"Are you drunk?" You hiss.

"No. What? No." He snaps. You squint your eyes and lean in, smelling his aura. It stinks of alcohol.

"You have." You state. "Firstly, you're stumbling around and second, you reek." His face suddenly turns cold. He walks into his bathroom and shuts his door. You aren't sure what's happening but you need to talk to Levi, so you close the door behind you and sit on his bed, waiting for him to come out. You hear the shower running, which amuses you a little. 

A few minutes later, Levi steps out, wearing black trousers and a white long sleeved shirt.

"I don't reek now." He mumbles. "What do you want?"

"Why did you leave last night? I couldn't find you anywhere."

"That's the point of leaving."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't want to talk about it. Get out."

"No." You hold your ground. "No. I want to talk."

"I don't."

"But I do." 

Levi pauses. He sits in the chair by his desk, keeping his distance. "I hate talking."

"Yes, I know that." 

The room is crowded with distilling silence.

"I thought you didn't like alcohol."

"I don't." He protests.

"Then why?"

"If I tell you, will you go?"

"No. I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

"Shit, okay, I feel guilty," he blurts.

"For what?"

"I took advantage of you."

You scrunch your face in bewilderment. "What? How? I initiated it."

"Yes, but.." His face turns sullen and he looks to the floor. "I was being an asshole. It's like you said before - men seeing a weak woman - you weren't weak, but you were worn out, tired. And I did it anyway." Levi was not good with words, but you see him trying. It's almost adorable in a way.

"But that's different. I wanted you, I asked you multiple times. You even asked me to clarify."

"Still." He looks outside the window. "I'm sorry." 

You can't help but let out a chuckle. Levi snaps his head to you.

"I apologise and you laugh at me? The hell are you laughing at, brat."

"I refuse."

"You refuse?"

"I don't accept your apology." 

Levi's eyes turn apprehensive.

"I don't accept your apology, because there was none needed in the first place." You get off the bed and walk over to him, looking down as he sits in his chair. You straddle him and kiss him. 

He returns your kiss immediately. His hands jump from his sides, to your cheeks and to the back of your head. You mirror him, putting your hands on the back of his neck and creep them up to his undercut, to his hair. Your finger dives through his dark hair, moving in and out of each strand and then grasping your hand around his hair, moving them up and down the back of his head. You pull away from the kiss.

"Did you brush your teeth?" You ask, looking at his eyes.

"I like to be clean." He pulls you in for the kiss again, swirling his tongue in your mouth. You pull away again.

"Are you still drunk?" You raise an eyebrow.

"No, I get over it pretty quickly. Now stop talking." He grabs your throat and pulls you in, connecting your lips once more. He pushes and pulls your tongue in your mouth, keeping a hand around your head to make sure you don't pull away again. His other hand trails from your neck to your shoulders and then down your waist, rubbing it softly. You smile whilst you kiss - the urgency that Levi shows - it thrills you. His hand at the back if your head softens and trails down your neck to your waist, so that both of his hands were occupied around you. He wraps his hands around your hips and locks his fingers. He then pushes your hip forward, so you grind against his crotch. You catch on, and start moving your hips against his lap, eliciting a groan from him in your mouth. You already feel yourself getting hot, and it pushes you to grind deeper but slower, teasing him. You move your hands from his head to his back, feeling his muscles shift as he moves his hands up and down your figure. His bulge grows underneath you and you chuckle slightly, humming into his mouth. He tugs at your lower lip, but you pull away and crash your lips into his once again, disallowing any teasing of any sorts. You grind your hips again with more force but making it painfully slow and he tilts his head upwards and he grumbles, aroused and annoyed at your game. 

You lean back a little, still kissing him, and take your hands off his back and trace them to his chest. You feel his collarbone, to his pecs, to his abs and then place your hands on his hips. He hisses softly, but allows you to keep touching him. You move your hand on his bulge and he reacts, pulling away from the kiss, looking into your eyes and panting. You slide your hand across it, tantalising him as you move slowly. You move your hand up and down it, and Levi stares at you with intensity, clenching his jaw and licking his lips. You start to unbutton his trousers and zip open his flyer. You pull them down slightly, so his underwear is exposed. Even though you want this, you want to tease him a little more. You take his shirt and pull him back for a kiss and grind your hips on him. He shudders and moves his hands on the back of your neck, pushing your face further into his. You pull away, Levi panting and looking at you wide eyed and you get off his lap. 

"What are you-"

You drop to your knees and pull his trousers down fully, to take them off. You curl your fingers around his boxers and you look at him. His breathing is irregular, his mouth partially open with his tongue pushing the sides of his mouth. You slowly pull down his boxers. You are instantly surprised. When you pull them back, his cock springs upright, the tip glistening with pre-cum. It's big - big in length and girthy in width. You pull his boxers all the way down to his ankles and he kicks them off impatiently. He keeps his hands to his sides in restraint, as he sees you on his knees in front of him, in front of his cock - his mind is going crazy.

You place your hands either side of his cock, resting them on his hips, where his v-line starts, and you lightly lick the tip. He lets out a guttural moan, trying not to take his eyes off you and he bites his lower lip in heat. You lick the tip again and travel your tongue to the base of his cock and licking back up. You dip your head, wrapping your lips around the tip and bob your head up and down - only on the tip to infuriate him. He clenches his fists, resisting the urge to grab your head and slam it down his shaft. You see his impatience, and decide that you have already teased him enough already, so you move your head further down, but not all the way down. He gasps softly. You move your head around as your lips move up and down, going further and further down his cock. You swirl your tongue around it and you lift your head up, so it makes a ' _pop_ ' sound. Levi takes your chin and holds it firmly, tilting your head up so you look at him.

"Take it all." He commands. You quickly move your head down his cock, your nose brushing his lower stomach. "Fuck." He groans loudly and his hands move to the back of your head. He allows you to come back up, catching a breath, and you take him all again, his hands not pushing you, but there for support. He strokes the back of your head while you move up and down, taking him all each time. You take him again, but you gag, your throat closing on his cock and he brings you back up for breath. He strokes your jawline and gives you a look, wanting you to take him again. This time, his hands at the back of your head pushes you down and you gag momentarily, and again, he brings you back up. You go down again, but only suck the tip, teasing him and you feel his cock twitch, itching for release. Your hands move from his hips to under his shirt, on his abs and you take him one more time, fully. He holds your head down as he groans and shivers and shoots his seed in your mouth. Levi stays still for a while, awaiting for his orgasm to pass and he brings you back up. You look at him. His hooded eyes, focused on your lips, while he pants and caresses your cheek. You open your mouth, showing his cum on your tongue. You close your mouth, swallow and open your mouth again, to show the absence of his cum. He licks his lips once more and takes your hands to stand you up. He pulls you into a kiss, tasting himself and he pulls away. 

You step away, watching Levi pull up his boxers and fitting his trousers back on. When he finishes he catches you looking at him and he kisses you again, but softly. You pull away.

"I'm going to go find Hange," you say, clearing your throat.

"Okay, brat." 

You smile a little and leave his room.


	11. No more secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> this chapter contains references of:  
> sexual assault/rape   
> drugs  
> needles
> 
> okay enjoy hehe

You walk into the empty halls, smiling ever so slightly and humming, pressing your lips together. To be honest, you're wet. You are wet and you regret leaving Levi ever so slightly - but you don't know if your ready yet and you reckon that you should see Hange, to maintain your friendship. You have no intent in telling her about you and Levi, but she always has something to say, so your conversations are never boring. 

You walk out of the boy's dorm house and make your way to Hange's room. You knock on the door and call her name, but no reply. You creek open the door, and Hange is not there. You ponder for a moment, wondering where she went. 

You close her door and amble in the halls. You decide to go to the stables - maybe her punishment isn't over yet. But she isn't there. You decide to put on some ODM gear to see where she went - you know you are using it without a proper cause, but you feel like soaring in the air after that high with Levi. 

After you shuffle into your ODM gear, you turn to exit the building, but you see the infirmary. 

_She might be in there_ , you wonder.

You walk into the infirmary, walking down the halls. Some doors were open, meaning you could see some patients lying in beds in rows. 

You hear a noise. You follow it, opening a door slightly, peeking through the cracks and see a man turning to his side, reaching for something on the floor. You open the door and take what seems to be a book and hand it to the patient.

"Thank you." He says drowsily.

"No problem," you smile at him. 

"Are you new? I haven't seen you before."

"Yes, I joined recently," you say.

"Ah, right." He says, smiling with chapped lips.

"Do you mind me asking why you're here?"

"Broke my leg in training," he huffs.

"That must hurt." 

"Yes, it was quite painful. But the nurses gave me some anaesthetic to calm it." 

Anaesthetic? You haven't heard that word in a long time.

"Anaesthetic?" You repeat.

"Yes...It's a drug that helps the pain go away. My nurse actually some by accident. Do you mind giving it back to her?" 

"No, not at all." 

The man smiles and gestures to the syringe. You steadily walk over to his bedside table and hold the syringe. You gulp. A wave of temptation rushes through you. The feeling of- 

_No_. You scold yourself. 

You walk out of the room and walk over to the reception, but no one is there. You wait for a while longer, feeling you grow more and more impatient. It looks quite shady, holding a syringe in your hand, so you slip it into your pocket. You wait around a little more, and decide to go on a walk - maybe you will see Hange on the way. 

You see the sun set as you walk through the training field. It's a nice sunset; an idyllic setting - orange and pink ombre mixed into the sky. It's relaxing and takes your mind off the syringe in your pocket. 

"Oi." A voice calls. 

You don't even realise that you bumped into someone. You adjust your eyes to see Levi.

"Hey." You hum. Levi looks from your head to your toe.

"Why are you wearing ODM gear?" 

"Oh. I was going to fly for a bit."

"You aren't going to see Hange?" He lifts an eyebrow.

"Well I was going to-"

"Are you lying to me right now?" Levi folds his arms.

"No? What? No."

"Did you make an excuse to leave earlier?" 

"No, Levi-"

"Tch." He grunts. He brushes past you and walks away without looking back. 

You didn't expect Levi to be all lovey-dovey for you, but you certainly did not expect his cold behaviour. You don't know why, but it pains you slightly and you feel a lump form in your throat. You push it down, the lump scraping the tissue in your throat. You wince and take a short breath. You really felt like flying now, and you really needed a distraction. 

You walk to the base of the training field - where the ODM training is, so it is crowed with tall trees. Perfect. You clench the trigger and begin to soar through the air.

You decide to fly with risk, today, so with each boost in the air, you let yourself fall dangerously close to the floor, before jerking yourself up again. It's a beautiful feeling. The wind is warm today - not warm enough to make you sweat, and not cold enough prickle your skin. It rushes past your ears, faint whistling sounds echoing in your ear. You anchor yourself to a tree to give yourself some rest. 

Your head feels slightly lightheaded, causing your foot to slip off the branch and you fall off the tree. You shoot your anchors out instantaneously and halt, a foot above the ground. Your breathing, uneven and short as you unhook your ODM anchor from the tree and you lightly land on your feet. You instantly slump against the tree and sit down. Your hands turned upward either side of you, with heavy panting; you almost died. 

You scream internally, all your emotions surfacing and a tear rolls down your cheek. No one is here, but you still like to keep strong, so you wipe it away instantly. You take your hands off the ground to reposition yourself, but your hand brushes against something. You look down and see the syringe. It has fallen out of your pocket, chanting your name. You shouldn't, you gather. You shouldn't. But you haven't done it in so long. That doesn't mean anything - you need to take care of yourself. You can't be an addict in the army. The syringe whispers to you, the clear fluid sliding tauntingly. You feel your hand move to it. You slap your hand away. It moves again, and you slap it away. Your other hand reaches over to hold it. You slowly roll your sleeve upward, exposing your arm, facing upward, to reveal your veins. You just need a quick feel. _You won't get addicted again. You are an army soldier_ , you think. You steady the needle near your elbow pit and slowly sink it in. You push the liquid into you. You don't use all of it - you do not want to get addicted again. You leave it there, feeling the substance flow down your arm and you are hit with that familiar feeling - euphoria. Absolute bliss. Your eyes go hooded, and you feel it stronger than you used to, since you haven't had it in a long time. Your arms begin to tingle and your legs relax. 

The devil inside you urges to do more. Urges for more. You comply, and hold your hand steadily at the tip of the syringe, about to push it in.

"What the-" You hear a voice. You can't see them, your eyes are hooded and rolled back. You don't know whether your dreaming or not. You strain your eyes back and see Levi in front of you. 

His eyes are widened, his mouth partially open his eyebrows arched upwards. He looks at you and looks at your arm, seeing the needle in you. You go to push the base of the syringe, but he lunges toward you, grasping your wrist from the needle and pushing it on the floor. He gets on his knees and he uses his other hand and snatches the needle away, throwing it on the floor. He releases his grip from your wrist and pats down your body, finding nothing else. He then grabs your face with his hands and shakes your head.

"Oi, Ivy." He shakes you. "Ivy." 

You still can't comprehend that he's calling for you - despite Ivy being your name for most of your life, you still aren't used to it. You click that he's calling for you, so you roll your eyes forward, readjusting them to Levi. 

"What?" You say. You feel groggy - not at the point of passing out, but still feeling sleepy. 

"What the hell is this?" Levi tries to project a dominating tone, but his voice wavers, turning it into a whimper. You don't reply, your body still tingling. "Can you talk?" 

"Yes. I can, Levi. What do you want?"

"What do I want?? What are you doing??" You have never heard Levi's voice raise in such desperation.

"I saw it, Levi, and I took it." You mutter.

"I'm taking you back." He holds your shoulders.

"No." 

"The fuck do you mean, no? There could be side affects."

"No, I'm used to it." 

"Used to it??" Levi yells.

"Yeah, I did it when I was younger, so I'm pretty much immune to it. Just keeps me tingling, nothing else." You reassure. You sit yourself up. Levi takes his hands off your shoulders and sits on his knees, in front of you. 

"Why did you do this when you were younger?" He frowns, biting his lip.

"My mother did it to me. She would inject me twice a day - the first injection was poison and the second was the anaesthetic." 

A horrified look plasters Levi's face.

"Don't worry. I used to think she was abusive, but she was actually helping me. I feel like an idiot for not knowing."

"How the hell is that helping you?" He growled, taking your hands into his. "This isn't helping you."

"No, but it did." 

"What are you on about?" He asks, tightening his grip. You feel as if it is time to tell him. 

"You know that night..where your mother died."

"Yes..."

"Well, it's a bit more complicated." You take your hands from his and readjust your sitting, your posture upright against the tree. "These men, hired by the King, killed my mother. They waited for me to arrive back and kidnapped me, to the King. The King...recognised me..my last name. He said that my name is distinct, along with a few other names. We are part of clans - the Asian Clan, the Reader Clan, and the Ackerman Clan. He..he guilt tripped me..manipulated me...and told me that my fathers death was caused by an Ackerman. I begged him to let me live, and I told him that I knew an Ackerman. I was a child..Levi..and..I told him about Kuchel. He agreed to let me go temporarily if I killed her. So I went to your mother's house...and I saw her..I was going to..but something changed. I was ready to leave and run, but they followed me and killed her in front of my eyes. I ran..and then I saw you." Your breath was hitching every now and then, containing your tears. Levi got off his knees and sat back.

"My last name is Ackerman?" 

You nod. He looks to the ground, eyebrows furrowed.

"It doesn't make sense. Why does the King want us dead?" He wavers. 

"Beats me. I just remember him rambling on about peace inside the walls and shit." 

"How does this explain your..problem.." He looks to your arm. 

"My mother was an alchemist, though she told everyone she was a doctor. She injected me every day until I became immune. I started using it though, without her permission. She got mad, so I told the police about her - then she died straight after." 

"The King couldn't have let you go without any precautions."

"When the King sent me off to find Kuchel, he poisoned me..but I'm immune..I escaped."

Levi pauses.

"What's your name?"

"F/N." You reply. He looks up at you in thought. An imperceptible smile grows. He takes your hands.

"F/N," Levi says sternly. "You are never doing that again. I don't care how much you want it, I won't allow it. Do not go near it. You hear me?" You nod. 

"Are you angry?" You bite the inside of your cheek.

"What?"

"For me killing your mother." 

Levi looks at you and tightens his grip. 

"No, and stop saying you killed her. I'm angry at the King." He says. "You have done nothing wrong. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Normally Levi struggles with emotions and words, but he speaks with ease.

"I'm so-" 

Before you apologise, Levi pulls you into his arms, embracing you. He's warm. His breathing is short and fast, but he still holds you, his hand on the back of your neck, pressing you into his chest. 

"Don't do it again. Please." He whispers. You nod in his chest. He releases you. "I'm taking you back now." He lifts you up, wraps a hand around your waist and you fly back to base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I hope you enjoyed! I really like this chapter because we get to see Levi's emotions a bit more.   
> The next chapter is by far my favourite...i had so much fun writing it <3 I hope you guys read more  
> Also let me know if you enjoyed :)


	12. Bloodied Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> blood/knife (just a little tho nothing too graphic)  
> smut on smut on smut on smut
> 
> This was my favourite chapter to write

When you return to your room, he takes off your boots and ODM gear and lies you on top of your bed. When he's just about to leave, you call for him.

"What?" He asks, turning his head back around. You don't like Levi's concern on his face. He's treating you differently. He hasn't uttered a snarky remark, or even a 'tch' at all, which puts you at unease. 

"You're acting weird," you commentate.

"Well excuse me for not singing a Christmas carol after I found you like that in the woods."

He's slowly starting to come back and you smile.

"What's funny now?"

"Stay." You say. Levi gives you a cautious look.

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why?"

"I hate talking." He says.

"I know." You mumble. You pat the side of the bed next to you. "Just sit." 

Conflicted, he walks to the edge of the bed. He looks at you again. Uncomfortably, he sits. 

You sit in silence. Levi, next to you on the bed, looks straight ahead completely still, as if he is frozen. You smile inwardly at his unease. 

"Thank you." You say.

"I thought we weren't talking." He keeps his gaze forward. 

"It would be nice, though." 

You sit in silence.

"I won't do it again, if that's what you're worried about," you assure. Levi looks at you.

"Good." He says, but there is an undertone of anger. You pick up on it.

"Why are you angry?" 

"I'm not." He says, but his voice wavers.

"Yes you are."

"Shut up, brat, I'm not."

"Can you just talk to me?" You feel irritated.

"Why?"

"It feels like you don't want to be here."

"I don't," Levi tenses. You weren't expecting such a blunt answer.

"Then leave, Levi." You say. "Leave, for fucks sake. Why the hell are you like this?"

"Shit!" He erupts, "Just shut the fuck up."

You uncross your legs and whip your head to him.

"Then, fucking leave. I am obviously a burden to you-"

"I never said that."

"You don't need to. Fuck you." You punch his shoulder, but he doesn't move. "Just leave, Levi." You repeat, punching his shoulder again. Your eyes start watering. "Just leave, since you don't actually want to be here. You fucking hate me, I know, you only use me-" 

Levi grabs your wrist before you can punch him again and he climbs on top of you, legs either side of your hips. He looks down at you, clenching his jaw.

"Shit, F/N, don't push it." He warns, looking down at you. You squirm and release your hand from his grip and slap him. He pauses, trying to gather what the hell just happened. His eyes flash red and he grabs your wrists and pushes it either side of your head forcefully.

"Do you know how difficult it is to be around you?" He shouts in your face. "How the hell do you think I feel?"

"Aroused probably, you sick fuck." You shout back.

"Disappointed." He yells back. You stop squirming and look into his eyes.

"Disappointed?" You repeat.

"Yes." He yells. "For my entire life, my one reason for living was to kill the person who killed my mother. And now I find you, and you..and you aren't who I expected." He trails off. "Shit. My life was a shit hole, and I fucking lived to kill you..." He holds his breath. "I'm fucking disappointed because...My life was a waste. Everything I worked for..the shit I went through just to be where I am now??" 

Levi sits up, himself still on your hips. He reaches for his pocket and flashes a knife in his hands. Your eyes widen. He leans forward, pressing the knife against your throat. You swallow, the knife edging into your skin. 

"I should kill you. Right here. I should have done it in the woods..."

Your heart races. You are completely defenceless, helpless and weak. A tear rolls down your cheek.

"Don't fucking cry.." He orders, momentarily pulling the knife away from your throat, but pulling it back again. "Don't cry." He repeats, but his voice cracks. He clears his throat and glares at you from above. You should fight back, you should, but he has a reason - it's your fault.

"And don't fucking say that I used you...shit.." He presses the knife into you further, drawing blood on your neck. He watches the drop of blood trickle to the side of your neck, onto your pillow. He winces. 

"Shit." He says quietly. "Fucking say something," he raises his voice, shouting in your face. "Fucking say something. You always have something to say, so why don't you say something now?"

"Just kill me." You whisper. Levi jolts his head back in surprise. 

"You're trying to kill yourself again?"

"No." You murmur, trying to keep your voice flat so the knife doesn't press into you again. "I know that if I was you, I would kill me. I would hate me. You hate me."

"I never fucking said that." He growls. "Stop spewing shit and say something meaningful before you die." You stay silent. 

"Fucking say something." He yells, but as he does, the knife cuts your skin again. His shoulders drop. He presses his lips together, and his eyebrows arch upwards. 

"Shit," he whispers to himself. You look at him with a confused expression. He catches your expression. "Don't you understand..I can't.." He whispers, his hand shaking where the knife presses against your throat.

"You are so fucking irritating. I just cut you - say something." He shouts. 

"Levi.." Your voice is shaking. Levi's eyes are dark and hooded, darting his eyes between the knife at your neck and your eyes.

"Say something else before you die, brat," he clenches his teeth. 

"Asshole," you whisper, hoping he softens at his nickname. Levi squints his eyes in disbelief. 

"What the fuck did you say?" He shouts, pressing the knife in your throat.

"Ass-"

Levi crashes his lips onto yours, throwing the knife off the bed. He holds your face as he pushes his tongue in your mouth. You try to wiggle your hands from his grip, but he doesn't budge. He breathes angrily, his breaths jagged and short as he angles his face to push his tongue further down your mouth. You moan in response, biting his lower lip. 

You try to free your hands from his grip, to touch his hair, but he slams them back down onto the mattress. You whine, annoyed that you cannot touch him, and he notices. 

Levi takes his hands off your wrists - not to let you touch him, but to undo his belt. He takes the belt and ties it around your wrists firmly, and you feel the blood circulation begin to cut off, but with your head clouded with desire, you ignore it. You lay your tied wrists against the headboard, restraining the urge to touch him and Levi places his hands either side of your head for balance.

Levi kisses you again, his kisses sloppy and powerful and he presses his hips onto yours, your legs trapped underneath him. You flip your head back, aching for him to rub your core, but Levi ignores you, focusing his kisses on your mouth and biting your lip. He bites it sharply, drawing blood and you whine again, tasting your blood swirl in each others mouths. You can't help but admit that it just turned you on more. The sweet taste of Levi and the metallic bitterness of your blood thrilled you, and Levi didn't even feel disgusted by it. He enjoyed you squirming under him, whining and panting for more and more. 

He grinds down onto you again and you moan louder as you felt his bulge scrape against your stomach. You need to touch him. His hair, falling past his eyes yearned to be played with, so you lifted your arms up - still tied together and touch his hair. Levi stops kissing you. He brings his hand to your neck and squeezes.

"I am very angry right now. Don't push it," He snarls. You strain to nod your head, feeling yourself getting lightheaded and your heartbeat in your ears. You retract your hands from his hair and put them above your head. He purrs at your obedience. 

He releases his grip on your neck slightly, shifting his hand to one side of your neck and pushing your chin back, so you look to the ceiling. He places his lips on your neck and begins sucking fervently. First, he sucks your skin, then he grazes his teeth across the skin and bites softly, treating the mark with his tongue. He places his bites from your jaw to your collarbone. 

He growls at the presence of your shirt. Levi leans away from you, to pick up the knife from the floor and cuts your shirt in the middle, so the cloth springs to the side of you to expose your bra. He connects his lips to your collarbone and then resumes his love bites.

He then trails his tongue from your neck, licking your skin until he finds your breasts. Levi slips a hand under your bra and cups your breasts, and you whimper in pleasure. He moves his fingers to your nipples to pull and twist them gently, feeling them perk upward and harden. He smirks, locking his eyes onto yours, seeing you pant as you watch him pleasuring you. 

"What do you want?" He asks you, squeezing your breast. 

"You - Levi, fuck," you barely make out. Your head is spinning at your untouched pussy, as it creates its own heartbeat. 

"Where the fuck do you want me?" He growls. He gets off your hips and kneels in front of your feet. He trails a finger up the inside of your leg. "Here?" He draws circles on your knees. 

"No," you whine. Levi continues the trail with his finger up your leg.

"Here?" He asks again, drawing circles on your thighs. You shake your head dramatically. As Levi gets further up your leg, you spread your legs open, knees up and your feet flat on the bed. Levi smirks and undoes your trousers, pulling them off your feet and chucking them onto the floor. 

He stares at you, open legged, wearing thin underwear, a bra and a torn shirt; hands tied behind your head and panting. His cock twitches. 

He leans forward, inserting his lower half in your legs and grabs your throat again. The blood he shed earlier prints on his hand, but he is too bewitched by your current state. He squeezes lightly and then releases, earning a hiss from your throat. His soft breath tickles your ears and he softly bites your earlobe while resting his forearms either side of you, pressing himself down onto you, where you now feel his bulge on your core. You shudder at his touch - this raw intimacy was invigorating. You craved to touch him, but he won't let you, so you reluctantly keep your hands above your head. 

"I'm still very angry," Levi grumbles in your ear. "You don't want me angry do you?" You shake your head. Levi removes himself from your legs and slowly unzips his trousers. He takes them off, revealing his boxers with an outline of his cock. You widen your eyes eagerly. 

"Do this well, and you will get a reward," Levi purrs and walks over to the side of the bed. You turn your head to him. 

He pulls down his boxers, letting it drop to the floor and he kicks them away. He doesn't bother to take his shirt off right now, he wants you now. He leisurely pumps his shaft up and down, looking in your eyes and then your lips.

"Open your mouth." He commands. You instantly open it. Levi darkly chuckles and pushes his thumb inside your mouth. "Suck it." You begin sucking on his thumb, slithering your tongue around it. His thumb, in your mouth, suddenly hooks your lower teeth, making you tilt your head down, with your mouth open. You look up to see him stop pumping his shaft; his cock, upright, the tip glossy with pre-cum, with a few veins vining upwards. He takes his thumb out of your mouth and places his hands on the back of your head for support. 

Your hands are tied in front of you, getting numb, but you disregard them. You take him in, only at the tip though, and suck softly, obtaining a hiss from Levi. He pulls your head off his cock.

"I said I'm angry," Levi narrows his eyes, "so don't fucking tease me." He pushes your head onto his cock again and you take half of his length and move your head forward and back. You swirl your tongue around his length, feeling him rub against your cheeks. When you pull back for air, you spit on his cock and go back in. 

"You're being a good brat," he strokes the back of your head, massaging his fingertips in your hair. His praises excite you, and your stomach flutters at his comment, urging you to pleasure him more and more. 

You then take all of him, your nose touching his shirt, and he moans with a strained voice, trying to keep himself together. 

"Be a good girl for me?" He asks, in which you nod. He holds the sides of your face and begins thrusting his cock in your mouth, gagging you, your eyes watering slightly. He pulls out, checking your state and he caresses your cheek in approval. 

He climbs on the bed, then leans over you. His mouth touches your open mouth, but he doesn't kiss you. Instead he breathes heavily in your mouth, sending a shiver down your spine. 

He moves his body down, his face next to your underwear. He takes his thumb and brushes it against your underwear, on your clit. You flip your head back and moan and he starts stroking his thumb up and down your clothed clit. He hums at your reaction and pushes your underwear to the side, your folds exposed to his face. He steadily inserts one finger.

"Shit, Levi.." You cry. Levi moves his index finger in and out of you, painfully slow, curling his finger so he scrapes against your walls. 

"More," you whine and Levi pushes in his middle finger and he slowly moves the two fingers inside you. His fingers are cold and your warm walls soak them, and Levi groans at the sight of you taking him. He takes his fingers out, and you whine, only to smile when he starts taking off your underwear. He shuffles closer to your exposed pussy and licks his lips. 

He lays his tongue, flat, on your clit and begins to lick it. You squeal, trying to break the restraints to hold onto something, but it's futile. Levi quickens his tongue on your clit and slides his two fingers back into you. You chant his name over and over like it's a mantra as you feel your lower stomach flutter. 

Levi loved hearing you like this, completely in his control, desiring him more than anything. He knew that he was the only one that mattered right now which sprung a wicked thought to his mind. 

He stops licking you and takes his two fingers out. He leans forward over your head and fists your hair around his hand and pulls on it. 

"Don't make a sound. If you do, I'll stop." 

You gulp and reluctantly nod. Levi licks his lips and shuffles back down to your legs. He pushes his fingers in and takes them out, collecting your juices and then rubbing them on your clit. You hold your breath. 

With your situation, you can't cover your mouth to hide the sounds and you can't put your head in the pillow. If you make one noise, Levi will stop, and you know he's being serious. Your only option was to bite your tongue. 

Levi continues to rub your clit but started moving faster in circles. He travels his finger down your slit, collecting more of your juices and then rubbing your clit again. You throw your head back, annoyed but aroused, knowing that you cannot make a sound. 

Levi observes you; he takes his other hand and pushes the two fingers in whilst rubbing your clit. The double stimulation was too much that you bit your tongue, drawing blood.

Your breathing, sporadic and abrupt made your chest convulse, but you bit your tongue harder, not making a sound out of your mouth. 

Levi quickened his pace - pumping his fingers in and out of you, keen and sudden, which pushed you further to your impending orgasm. 

"You can speak now." He mumbles and you let out a huge sigh, which turned into a whimper when Levi latched his mouth back on your pussy. 

"Fuck, Levi," you whimper, your legs closing on his shoulders to lock him into place. Levi kept going but he takes his fingers out of you and pushes his tongue in instead. 

"Shit." You squeal, rolling your eyes back, but readjusting them to watch Levi eat you out. The suspenseful feeling in your core was rising and rising. "Shit, I'm gonna cum." You yell, not caring about how loud you are. 

"Come." Levi ordered, tipping you over the edge, your head spiralling as your walls clenched sporadically on his tongue. Levi continued to lick you, prolonging your orgasm, causing your legs to shake uncontrollably around his neck. 

Levi parts your legs and pulls away from you, watching your mess splattered on the bed sheets. 

He moves forward, his body above you, your legs next to his body. He undoes your restraints. He then unhooks your bra and takes off your shirt that is cut in half. Your hands spring free to touch him. You lift his shirt over his head and grab his face to kiss you. Your tongue enters his mouth, swiping his bottom lip, tasting yourself. 

You lean forward, placing kisses along his jaw and his chest and then running your hands on his abs. You wrap your hands around his neck, pulling him in closer so he's basically lying on top of you. Balancing on one forearm, he tucks your hair behind your ears as he tastes blood in your mouth, from you biting your tongue earlier. He pulls away and looks at you, raising his eyebrows. You instantly knows what he means and you nod your head. 

He takes his cock and positions it at your entrance. He rests his forearms either side of your head and places his forehead against yours. Slowly, he enters. You hitch your breath at the feeling and he looks at you with concern. You kiss him, and he kisses you back and slides himself further into you. You whimper a little, a sting of pain in your core. He lets out a groan in your mouth, pulling away from the kiss and resting his forehead on yours again. 

Levi slowly starts moving in and out - you let out a moan. He leans and kisses the side of your neck as he moves in and out again, steadily and carefully, awaiting for your reaction. The pain subsides, giving you a flush of excitement and arousal - you moan again. 

Levi starts moving faster as you wrap your legs around his waist as he moves. He quickens his pace and starts thrusting into you, sucking your neck passionately and you wrap your hands around his neck, to his shoulder blades, feeling each of his muscles contract as he pushes in and out of you. 

"Fuck," he groans. Levi pushes himself off his forearms, no longer leaning against your body, but kneeling whilst he is still inside of you. He unhooks your legs around him and holds them up and begins to thrust madly into you. A series of moans spills out of your mouth, the feeling of release growing stronger and stronger. 

The air is thick, scented with sex and filled with the slaps of skin of Levi's balls hitting your entrance. 

"Levi," you moan, cupping your breasts as he continues to plunge into you. He watches you below him, springing up and down against the bed, cupping your breasts and rolling your eyes back. 

He parts your legs further and pushes them, so your knees touch your shoulders, giving him a perfect view of himself entering you rapidly. He moves your hands from your breasts, and he starts massaging them roughly, eliciting a moan from you. He then places his hands either side of your face for balance; you hold onto his arms and then wrap them around his back. 

"Levi," you pant, barely speaking over the sound of his balls slapping against your skin. "I'm gonna..come." You can just about form your words; the feeling was all too much. You look up and see Levi staring at you, wide eyed, mouth open and panting. It's so erotic.

"Shit..I'm gonna.." Levi gasps, thrusting into you harder and harder. 

All of a sudden your body erupts into flames, your walls clenching uncontrollably and your legs shaking wildly. This made Levi spin too, his cock, unable to move from your clenched walls as he shoots his seed inside of you, with his head back and his eyes rolled. 

He falls onto his forearms, his nose touching your cheek as he catches his breath and swallows his saliva. You stay there for a minute, just breathing heavily, your hot breaths tickling each others faces. 

Levi gets off his forearms and pushes his upper body up, taking himself out of you. He loves the view - your arms spread either side of you and your legs still up in the air with his cum dribbling out of you. 

He walks to your bathroom and takes a tissue, wiping himself and then taking another tissue. He walks over to you, still in the same position and wipes you gently. As he leaves to throw it away, you snap yourself back, slipping on your underwear that was on the floor and throwing on a shirt and trousers from your drawer. You look at the floor to see your ripped shirt and you grin slightly.

Levi re-enters the bedroom, looking at you sitting on the bed, clothed. 

"Are you coming in?" You ask shyly.

"Tch, not in that mess," Levi says as he puts his clothes back on. You chuckle, get off the bed and remove the duvet. You go to your wardrobe and fish out another duvet and lay it on the bed. You climb inside waiting for Levi. Levi walks over and slips inside the covers. You lean against his shoulder. He brings his arm around your shoulder and pulls you in closer, your head on his chest. He's still breathing unevenly. 

"Did I hurt you?" Levi mumbles timidly. 

"No," you say. You sit in silence. You run your hand on Levi's shirt.

"Y/N," Levi says. You look up to him.

"I hate saying sorry, so did that make it up for you?" He asks.

"Yes." You smile. Levi holds you tighter.

"I'll try not to kill you again," he says.

"I appreciate it." You nod. 

Levi brushes his fingertips against your neck, where a small cut lay, from his knife. He scolds himself in his head.

"Y/N," he repeats. You look up to him again.

"What does love feel like?" 

You pause. 

"My mother used to say that being in love feels like you miss them all the time, and can't stop thinking about them." You reply, looking at his grey eyes. Levi nods.

"I think.." He says. "I think...I sometimes miss how much of a piece of shit you are." Levi grits his teeth. You take a second look at him.

"Is that your way of saying you love me?" You raise an eyebrow. Levi looks down at you but doesn't say anything. You smile.

"You know..I sometimes...can't stop thinking about what an asshole you are." You confide. Levi's eyes suddenly beam, but he composes himself, clearing his throat. 

"Okay, brat." He says.

"Okay, asshole." 

Levi pulls you in closer, now embracing you with both arms and you are pressed against his warm chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are reading this - thank you so much!! 
> 
> I tried to end the story on a positive note - they have been through so much :((
> 
> If you have any requests please drop them in the comments 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this story
> 
> I love you all


End file.
